Camp Wars
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Clary is from Camp Omega and Jace is from Camp Alpha. When one incident happens, a war between the two camps rile up. But they have to be careful or the heads of the camps will serve punishments. With Clary and Jace leading, who will win? Also, there is NO socializing or having any kind of intercourse between the camps but Jace and Clary can't keep their lips off each other.
1. The New Camp

Clary POV

I've been going to summer camp since I was seven and I still go today, and I'm sixteen. Camp was my paradise, my vacation from home. It was super fun and I loved it. Although there was one catch, there were no boys in the camp because it was an all-girl camp, Camp Omega. It was fine with me; boys were overrated anyway…. I think.

I was making my way down my front steps with my bags and headphones on my head. My music was loud and I bobbed my head along. Jocelyn, my mother, opened the back and I quickly went down path and put my bags in the back. I pushed my headphones down, so it lay around my neck. She closed the door with a _thump_ and sighed in happiness. She beamed a smile at me, a smile that would've caught any man's attention and said, "You ready to go?"

I nodded my head with a smile. My mother was always beautiful, I was just her shadow. Where my mother was tall and looked like a Barbie doll, I was short and was a Raggedy Anne Doll. People always said that I looked like her but I never saw it. But I didn't mind it anymore.

I walked to the passenger seat, while my mom went to the driver seat. I set my headphones back where they were and drew my legs up. The car started and I watched as my neighborhood disappeared, drive some miles, and you start seeing trees as tall as skyscrapers. I felt a tap on my arm and I turned my head. I took off my headphones and looked at my mom. "Are you happy that you get to see Isabelle, again?" she asked.

Isabelle was my best friend; we met on my second year for summer camp. We bonded together well and we became best friends fast. She was always my cabin mate and knew all the rights and wrongs about fashion.

"Of course, I am," I told my mother and stared in front. We were almost to the camp. I could feel my heartbeat racing and my energy singing in my blood. She pulled over to the side, near the entrance. I turned my head and frowned.

I have been going to Camp Omega all my life and there were never any other camps near till now; there was a camp right across my camp. On the sign, blue words were painted on saying 'Camp Alpha'.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. My mom looked over and her brows went up. "Hmm, another camp."

I got out of the car and examined the new camp. I shook my head and went to the back to get my stuff.

"Well, have fun at camp, Clary!" my mother exclaimed and I hugged her. I always savored my mother's hugs; they were always warm and welcoming to everyone, even strangers. "I'll see you when camp's over, Mom." She let go and smiled. She walked back to the driver's seat and made a U turn; waving at me when she drove by.

I picked up my bags, which were hard. I was struggling with them; I had a small suitcase and two carry-on bags, and brought my guitar. I dropped the guitar case and groaned in frustration.

"Hey, need some help?" a voice yelled from the other side. I looked up and saw a boy. A boy that was all golden. His hair looked golden and even his eyes; somewhat his skin glowed and golden sheen which seemed impossible. I was so distracted at looking at him that I stuttered over my words. He gave a smirk and shook his head. "I know I'm hot but right now I'm trying to be a gentleman," he said and I snapped out of my reverie and mentally groaned.

_Guy had a big ego, that's nice,_ I thought sarcastically. I scowled at him but he only winked at me. I was going to say something back to him when, "CLARY!"

I turned to see Isabelle in a white summer dress and flats running to me. I gave a wide smile, "Isabelle."

I dropped the rest of my bags and hugged her when she crashed into me. She was a lot taller than me, so she had to bend a bit but overall, it was a friendly hug. "Oh my Angel, I was super excited to see you, I couldn't stop talking about it with my mom. I thought she was going to burst!" she said in one breath and I gave a laugh. I turned to look back at the boy and saw that he was giving a guy hug with someone, which was Alec.

"What is Alec doing here?" I asked Isabelle and she scoffed.

"He signed up to the new camp, which you see is right across from ours, with his friend, Jace," she indicated to the golden boy. I watched them as they laughed and talked to each other regularly. The boy, Jace, spotted me looking at them and gave another wink.

"Well, I can tell that he has an ego and is arrogant," I muttered and she gasped.

"Thank you! You have to be the first girl that has ever said that, besides me. Every girl always drools over him and it's super annoying," she said and eyed the boys.

"It's like your best friends with him or something," I commented and gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, "He's my neighbor. He just moved some months ago but when he first got there, he was a chick magnet or whatever guys call them," Isabelle said lazily and helped me with my bags. "Now, c'mon," we walked through the entrance when a voice called back to me. "If you need any help with anything, Red, I hope it's in bed!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Jace. He was giving a grin that would've made any girl swoon over. I put my chin up stubbornly and said to him, "I don't know. I don't think your head would fit in bed if you even try." He frowned and I gave a victory grin and bounced back with Isabelle who was laughing. "Nice," was all she could say.

We ran up the steps to our cabin that we always stayed in. It was made for two people; two bed on either side of the cabin, drawers for us, a large mirror, a table, chairs, a small closet, and two lamps. There was even a carving with our names on the doors, stating our property. Isabelle smiled and plopped on her bed, on the right, with a sigh. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah, this place never gets old," I said and put my bags on my bed. Isabelle handed me my other bags and I gave a small thank you to her. I sucked in the air; the smell of the outdoors. Isabelle went over to the mirror and started to fix her hair a bit. "You want to go see the others, now?" she asked and I nodded vigorously. Aline, Helen, Maia, and Camille were our friends also. They were cabin mates every summer like me and Isabelle.

I grabbed hold of Isabelle's hand and half dragged her to the other's cabin. We ran and laughed on the way; the sun bright and shining beautifully over the camp. When we passed other girls, they would greet us and we would greet them back. So, maybe, Isabelle and I are kind of top ranked here but we treated everyone fairly.

We reached the cabin and knocked. It was Maia who opened the door and shrieked in happiness and grabbed the both of us into a hug. "Oh my God, Isabelle, love the dress and Clary, you look so different than last time," she commented and I gave her a questioned look. She dragged us in. Aline and Helen was holding hands when they saw us and ran for a hug. Aline and Helen was gay but it didn't really bother us. We thought they were adorable together.

"Well, Clary, your hair is longer and a darker red than before and you're a bit taller," Maia continued on her explanation. I scoffed at her and sat on a bed. "Have you seen the new camp across from ours?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Why would they just put a camp right across from ours; and an all boy one, to be exact," Helen said, her blue eyes were in a worrying mood. It was strange that there would be an all boy camp across from ours; there must be a catch to this. "Well, at least we can go see the cute boys," Camille added and Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, all those cute boys," she said dreamily and we laughed at her.

"All girls to the main hall, all girls to the main hall," the speaker went off and I got up. "Let's go," I said to them and we walked to the main hall. Girls were piling in, chatting with friends on the way, it was getting crowded but we managed to make it to the front. On the stage was the head of the camp, Madeleine. She was a bit older than my mom but she still looked young. Her natural whitish colored hair was shining and she had a big smile on her face. "Welcome back everyone and welcome to new comers but as you see there is another camp across from us. An all boy camp," she mentioned to us and there were murmurs about it.

"We will go over to them and greet them but afterwards you are not to have any intercourses with any of the boys or socialize with them and the head of the camp for them has advised them the same thing. If I catch you doing so, there will be punishments. You don't want that; this is supposed to be a fun summer for you!"

It sounded fair enough to me but there was a pouty face on Isabelle. I nudged her in the ribs and gave me a look that I just smiled back at her. "We'll go visit at dawn but if you know tradition in this place, Morning Jam is going to start and if you want to participate, you better hurry to stage!" she exclaimed and we cheered. Morning Jam was my favorite thing about camp. Anyone can go on the stage near the lake and perform whatever they want. "C'mon!" I yelled to Isabelle and dragged her back to our cabin. I grabbed my guitar case and propped it open to reveal my black guitar.

"So, wrote any songs lately?" I heard Isabelle ask behind me. I hid a shy smile. I kept a leather bound journal with me that had my songs in them. "Maybe," I squeaked.

"Well, let me see it," Isabelle probed on me and I rolled my eyes and argued against her, "It's not really done, yet."

"I don't care, just let me see," she said and I handed her the journal. She scanned it and squealed, "This is good."

"Thanks," I said and she gave back the book. I got up with the guitar. We went to the stage near the lake, Lake Lyn. It glittered the sun's reflection in it, like a mirror. I ran up the stairs.

"Clary," Madeleine exclaimed when she saw me and hugged me. She did the same thing with Isabelle. She walked out on the stage with a microphone in her hand. The rest of the girls were seated on pillows on the ground. "Who's ready?" she asked and they screamed with excitement, "Well, here's our very own Clary!" Everyone clapped and I went on stage. I started to strum the strings, making it a serene song, for now.

_Ohh ohh_

_Last years old news_

_I'm breaking out my six string_

_And playing from my heart_

_It's not deja vu_

_Cause it's another summer_

_That's how this chapter starts_

I let the last word trail on my lips. I put my guitar down and the other girls got a guitar that was plugged in the amp played. I grabbed the microphone and jumped off the stage, making the girls gasp, thinking I was going to fall.

_I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe_

_Come along and follow me_

_Let's make some noise we never did before_

Isabelle joined me and grabbed some girls' hands. We trailed them with us.

_It's a brand new day_

_(Don't you see me)_

_Changing on my way_

_(So completely)_

_This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_

_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_

_It's a brand new day_

_And I'm feelin' good_

_And I'm feelin' good_

I danced along with my song, I couldn't help it; this was summer for crying out loud!

_So drama free (so drama free)_

_I'm all about the music_

_I just wanna sing_

_Watch me live out my dreams_

_I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything_

I showed them the docks, and the climbing wall. I was leading them everywhere.

_'m gonna dance until my feet can't move_

_Come along get in the groove_

_Let's shine so bright more than we did before_

_It's a brand new day_

_(Don't you see me)_

_Changing on my way_

_(So completely)_

_This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_

_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_

_It's a brand new day_

_And I'm feelin' good!_

We went to the camp fire place, through the trees, and the entrance.

**(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)**

_I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you_

**(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)**

_You'll just have to watch me carefully_

**(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)**

_Anywhere my heart wants me to go_

_I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance_

_I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play_

_I'm gonna try my game in everything_

I stopped at the entrance and turned around to look at them with a smile.

_Cause It's a brand new day_

_(Don't you see me)_

_Changing on my way_

_(So completely)_

_This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_

_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_

_It's a brand new day_

Isabelle clutched me to her side.

_It's a brand new day_

_(It's a brand new day)_

_Changing on my way_

_(Changing on my way)_

_This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)_

_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)_

_It's a brand new day_

_(It's a brand new day)_

_It's a brand new day_

_And I'm feelin' good_

_Feelin' good_

_And I'm feelin' good_

Everyone was cheering but not just the girls, I turned around to see the boys were too. In the lead was him, Jace. He was smiling, impressed with me.

"I didn't know you had a big voice in that small body of yours, Red," he yelled across from us. I gave him a scowl. Madeleine had managed to get her way passed the crowd of girls. She sighed when she reached us. "Hello boys," she greeted them, "Were you coming now? It's a bit early for that."

"We thought that they should meet the girls sooner than later," a man stepped in front. He had blue eyes hidden behind glasses and brown hair. I knew who he was, "Luke."

"Hey Clary, it's good to see you again," he said to me and I looked at him in disbelief. He was the head of the boys' camp?

"Well, we were just starting our Morning Jam, care to join us?" she asked them and the boys murmured.

"We would love to join you," Luke answered for them and turned around to talk to them.

"How do you know him?" Aline and the others came up.

"He's a friend of my mom's. I didn't know he was the head of their camp," I muttered. Luke was like family but there was obviously something between my mother and him that they wouldn't admit to each other. "Well, it's settled girls, let's continue on," Madeleine announced and we made our way back to the stage.

"Clary's a pretty name," I jumped and turned to see Jace behind me.

"What do you want?" I sneered to him. He fell in step beside me. My friends gave an uneasy look.

"Didn't know you had it in you," he avoided my question. He was really close to me that our shoulders and arms were touching; he had the space to move.

"Well, you know now, don't you," I said to him. I was walking to the steps to the stage to get my guitar; the others went to sit down. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I'm not the enemy,

you know," he said in a low voice, I could hear the hint of seduction in it and yanked my arm from his grip. "I never said that you were," I snarled.

"I just want to get on your good side," he said and I scoffed, then he leaned in so his lips were near my ear. "So I can take you to _my_ bed and have a little fun."

I gasped while he pulled back and laughed at my reaction. "I am never going to sleep with you!" I yelled at him and pushed him away. He was caught in surprised and trip over a stray tree root, he plunged into the lake with a huge splash which the water got on me too. His head popped up and he shook his head and swam over to land. He dragged himself out. He stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm going to get you back for this, you know."

"What if you don't?"

"Of course I will, don't doubt me, Red."

"Then I'll get back at you later on," I declared and he gave a smirk.

"I think you just started a camp war, Red."

"Well, let the better camp win."

"I'll see you later," he said and started to walk away but then stopped, "If I were you, you'd watch your back."

I let his warning set into me while I watched him walked away again.

_What did I just do? _I asked my mind. _You just started a camp war, idiot._

Whenever this war was going to start, when Madeleine found it, it would not be good.

* * *

**Hello! So I decided to make a new story! I had this idea for some time now and i wasn't going to write it till i was finished with my other stories, but it just kept calling to me 'Write me, write me!' So this story was made. I got this idea from the Camp Rock movies. I thought it would be a cool idea to do this, so review please :D**

**Disclaimer:**

***Brand New Day - Demi Lovato**


	2. Sunscreen Incident

Jace POV

I trudged my way back to my cabin, forgetting the Morning Jam; I just needed to get clean and out of these soaked clothes. I was almost out of the entrance to this damned girl camp, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. For some reason I thought it was Red, but when I turned it was Alec. "Where are you going? Everyone's looking for you! Why are you wet?" he asked me with an exasperated expression. I gave a look to Alec; Alec, who was a people person, always got along with everyone, who was gay, and is quick. I could feel my mouth quirk up in a smile.

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with me; he gave a grunt of disapproval but followed. "You still didn't answer me," he piped up and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to freshen up and I'm wet because that redheaded girl pushed me in the lake," I explained and he scoffed. I gave him a questioned look. "Jace Herondale, _The _Jace Herondale, got pushed into the lake by Clary. Who to be in fact is five foot two and is a lot frailer than you," I could hear that he was laughing while telling me this. _Clary…_

"I'm going to get her back. But she initiated a camp war. So now, you're going to help me." He looked unsure for a moment but then smiled.

"What do I have to do captain?" he asked me with a sly grin that matched the one on my face. I slung my arm around his shoulder. I explained to him on the way but I wasn't going to get her back yet; I needed more alibies, by that I mean the whole camp. _This is going to be good._

Clary POV

Everything went by very slowly. Right now it was early in the afternoon. Girls were showering or whatever and I was in my cabin, on my bed. I looked at the blank wooden ceiling. I kept thinking of what had happened between me and Jace. When he left, I got paranoid. Even if he did leave, I felt like he was going to pop out of nowhere and scare me to death, literally. And the camps were getting involved. _Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally face palmed myself. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have shoved him so hard but he was being an arrogant bastard….

I groaned and shifted positions. _Okay, just don't freak out, whatever he has in plan for us, can't be that bad, can it?_

There was a knock on my door; I thought it would be Izzy coming back from the shower but she wouldn't knock. I got up and went over to the door and opened it to reveal Alec. I thought all the boys left in the morning but apparently he was here. "Hey, Alec," I said to him and he leaned against the door.

"Hey, where's Isabelle?" he asked me. His expression was impassive as ever.

"Showers," I answered to him and he nodded. Even of he did look impassive there was something off in his eyes. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I dropped it and went back to having a conversation or whatever we were having. "Sorry about Jace, he told me what happened but you had to have a reason to push him in the lake," he apologized and I shook my head.

"It's fine," no it's not.

"What are you guys going to do this week?" he asked me and I shrugged. Isabelle and I had been planning to go to the lake with the others. But overall, that was all we had planned this week. We were supposed to be going on Thursday.

"We were going to the lake to cool off Thursday and all, it's been getting a bit hot lately; I should tell them to buy some sunscreen from the shack," I said more to myself than to Alec.

"Cool," was all he said. We stood in an awkward silence for a while. I twisted my fingers tightly, not really knowing what to do now. Sure, Alec and I were friends and all but we really never talked a real conversation before, just the casual greetings, how are you doing, and byes. Nothing else, he was protective over me like he was to Izzy but probably because I was her best friend. "Um, what are you doing this week?" I can actually feel the awkward tension in the air now.

"Don't really know, but we have something in mind," he said. I waited for him to give more information on what he was talking about but that was he said. He held a cheeky grin.

"Wait, _we_, who's we?" I asked him; please don't tell me that I fell into the trap! I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Oh, don't worry; it isn't anything bad, Clary. Magnus and I were thinking of hanging out and all. What do you think I was going to do, Clary?" he asked me with a mischievous smirk. _Oh thank God_, I thought to myself. Okay, I didn't fall into any trap. _Just act casual, act casual. _

"Oh nothing" lie.

"Well, I better get going then. Tell Iz I said 'hi'." He left. I shut the door and let out a breath. I made my way to my bed and took out my sketchbook from under my pillow and flipped to a new, clean sheet. I reached to the nightstand and grabbed a pencil and started to draw.

Jace POV

I had sent Alec to go talk to Clary about her plans. Somehow, we can sabotage that. While he was there, I gathered all the boys to the lunch room, while Luke was in his office, getting everything organized. It was a good thing that he didn't know what was going on or else we'll all be dead.

"So, I gathered everyone here because there will be war," I announced to them and they started to murmur to each other. I let them for a few seconds till everyone settled down and stopped talking.

"We're going against the girls. If they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us. So I want us to win this camp war for the sake of it. Plus, it would be humiliating if we were beaten by girls," I stated to them and they all agreed to me. "Are you in?" I yelled and there were whoops of yeses and I smirked.

"What are we going to do to them?" it was the nerd with the glasses, Simon. He was a friend of Alec's but not mine but he could be. The others talked to each other about what we could do to the girls. I heard good ones and terrible ones but that was when Alec busted in, racing over to me. I looked at him, he was flushed and his black hair was arrayed everywhere from running. He was huffing a bit and once he calmed he talked.

"They're going to the lake Thursday; _all_ of them," he said and I smiled. _We have them in one spot, but what can we do to them?_ I was going over some stuff, ideas. But I didn't know what. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at Alec and he said to me, "I think I know what we can do to them."

I turned to the crowd of guys and shouted, "Everybody, SHUT UP!" They all instantly fell quiet. Yep, it's good to be captain of this. Everyone listened to me and followed my orders. I looked at Alec so he could go on and start explaining his idea to everyone.

"Clary told me that everyone except the head of the camp is going to the lake this Thursday. She also mentioned that they should buy sun screen at the shack since it was going be hot and all. So what I was thinking is that we go find something to put in the sun screen without them knowing," he explained. It was a good idea but he didn't know what we could put in the sun screen.

"I think I know what we could put in the sun screen," Simon spoke up and everyone looked at him. He was one of the smartest people in the camp. I would have to trust him on this. He looked at bit uncomfortable but he cleared his throat and continued on, "I saw something in the woods that I can make up and put it in the bottles without them even noticing anything wrong about it."

I looked at everyone and smiled, "Then let's do this." We had two days to do this. Enough time for us to make the thing, sneak out at midnight, put it in the bottles, and sneak back to camp without anyone noticing us.

"Let's get to work!" everyone cheered. _Get ready Clary._

* * *

We started the next day right away. Simon and Alec went to the woods to get the thing. What struck me most was that they were bringing gloves. While they were doing that, the rest of us acted natural and went on with the day. When late afternoon came, Simon, Jordan, and Sebastian were in the cabin I shared with Alec. Simon was smashing the thing and added drops of water in it. When he was done, he put it in a bottle. There were fifteen bottles of the stuff; enough for all the sunscreen the girls were going to buy.

When it hit midnight, we snuck out of the camp and ran silently over to the girl's camp. We found the shack with the sun screen quickly. I opened the door quietly, trying not to make any noise. I gave them a signal to come in and I clicked on the light. There were packs of sunscreen for the girls. I took some and put them on the counter with my gloved hands. Simon told us that we would be needed them.

I opened the caps and set them down and got the bottles. I held the two stuff up and started to pour the content in the sunscreen. The others copied what I was doing and when we were finished we shook the bottles till it was mixed well. Jordan started to put the bottles of sun screen back. When he was done, I click off the light, closed the door and we made a run for it.

Everything was going so well when Sebastian stopped abruptly that made everyone bump into each other. He pointed wildly to a figure. Her whitish hair shining in the moonlight: Madeleine. I swore under my breath and grabbed them and ran to a thick tree. We looked out the sides. She had a lantern in her hand and walked her way to a cabin that must have been hers. I think she was just checking on everyone. When she disappeared into the cabin, we ran off. We ran across the camps and into our cabins, shutting the doors silently and flopping on the beds.

"I can't see the looks on their faces when they notice what happened," Alec said happily. I laughed; I could already picture Clary's face. Revenge was sweet. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Clary POV

"Clary wake up!" I heard Isabelle yell at me. I turned around and put my head under the pillow.

"Five more minutes," I muttered and tried to fall back to sleep but she wasn't going to give up. She grabbed the pillow and whacked me in the head saying, "Wake up."

"Wake up," whack.

"I'm up," I muttered but didn't get up.

"Get up," whack.

"I'm up."

"Get up," whack.

"I'M UP!" I yelled to her and sat up, pushing the hair out of my face. She only gave a triumphant smile and put the pillow back on my bed. She turned away from me and began rummaging in her zebra printed suitcase. I got up and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and made my way to the bathrooms. I did everything I needed to and went back to the cabin. Isabelle was holding something in her hands and then I recognized what they were: bikinis.

"What do you think I should go with?" she asked and held up the two bikinis. One was a dark, royal blue color that looked wound up, so she just had to slip it on easily over her head. The other was a dark purple that had a skirt look on her bottoms. I looked at them and pointed at the blue one.

"I was thinking the same," she said and tossed the purple one on her bed. I stretched and went to my own suitcase and drew out a plain black bikini. I walked in the middle and drew the white curtain that we had put up so we could change in the cabin than leaving. I stripped off my clothes and started putting on the bikini.

"Oh, I can't wait to go to the lake," Isabelle said with excitement on the other side. When she said that, it reminded me of the sun screen. I sat down on my bed and waited for her to finish. I was always the first one to finish. She pulled the curtain back and put her hands on her hips.

Isabelle had a models body. She had curves in all the right places, had a big chest, and was already beautiful. While I, had curves for one, but had a blat chest and did not have a models body. I was jealous but I got over it.

"We should get sun screen," I informed her and she nodded, grabbed my hand, and ran out to the shack. Every girl was there getting sun screen. They passed it around and everyone started to put the sun screen on their bodies. I apply mine and it felt weird but I was just thinking it was a new brand or whatever. I put my hair up in a messy bed that held loosely against my neck. "Let's go to the lake!" a girl screamed and everyone started to run to the lake. I looked around and saw that everyone had towels, even Izzy. I didn't have mine. I had forgotten about it at the cabin.

"I forgot my towel, I'll meet you there," I told Izzy and she nodded. I ran back to the cabin and opened the door. I searched for the towel, scratching my arm a bit. I finally found it but my arm was burning and itching like crazy. I started to scratch it and then it was everywhere. I could feel it, like needles puncturing your skin. I dropped the towel and started to scratch myself, even my cheeks. I gave out a whimper and then a yell.

"What's wrong?" that voice. I turned around quickly and saw Jace. He was leaning against the door with a grin. His arms were crossed and he looked at me, up and down. My hair had come from its bun and dropped around my body like a curtain. At least my hair was long enough to cover my front up. But I didn't care about that now, the burning and itching was making me crazy and he just watched me in amusement. "What did you do!" I yelled at him. Red marks were already forming on my body and since I was pale, it showed brightly.

"I told you I would get you back," he said. I growled at him. His smirked widened. I walked to the door in a hurry and pushed him away but he blocked the door. I needed to go to the bathroom but he wouldn't let me. "Move," I snarled at him but he shook his head..

"You can give up now if you want," he murmured and I shook my head. I wasn't going down easily.

"What did you do?" I asked him again.

"Remember your conversation with Alec?" he told me and realization hit me, I did walk into the trap but I was too stupid to realize it, "He told me that you girls were going to buy sun screen, so Simon made a little extract to put in it."

I was going to punch him but I couldn't stop scratching myself. "What did you put in it?"

"Poison Ivy," he answered and that was it for me. I threw myself at him and punched him square in the jaw. I was going to punch him again but he caught my hand and put it back down to my side. I realized how close we were and that made me want to punch him harder. "If you wanted to get closer to me, you could've just asked."

I scowled at him and pushed him away and ran to the bathrooms. I burst through the door and to the showers and turn on the cold water. It sprinkled on my skin and it was soothing but I knew when I got out, it would start again. So when I shut it off, I took a quick look in the mirror, I was red with scratch marks and my cheeks were a rash; I ran to the nurse and saw that every other girl was there too, with the same thing like me. The nurse, Amatis, came out and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked us and no one answered, not even me. If he wanted to play like this, then this game is on.

* * *

We were sitting around a camp fire. Amatis had given all of us soothing cream for the Ivy and I was feeling better but the rashes and scratch marks were still there. Everyone was still in their swim wear. They looked miserable. I had enough.

"We're going to get them back," my voice was strong and they looked at me in surprised.

"You know who did this?" Isabelle asked me.

"It was the boys. They put the Poison Ivy in the sun screen. Jace told me and your brother was in on it," I told Isabelle and her eyes hardened.

"Why would he do this?" Camille asked me.

"He wanted to get me back because I pushed him in the lake but I had my reasons. That arrogant ass thinks he could just start this war like this, we can do worse," I said in my deadliest voice.

"What do you think we should do then, Clary?" Aline asked.

I looked over at Lily, the Asian looked back. She always dyed her hair in different colors. It was blue now. "Do you have any pink hair dye?" She nodded to me.

"I think I have a perfect idea to bring their manhood down, girls."

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing this and for all the positive comments! I loved them all. So yeah, poison ivy. Yikes. So i kinda hinted on what might happen to the guys for the next chapter. I really am enjoying writing this a lot! XD And happy early 4th of July you guys, can't wait for the fireworks! So that's all for now. Goodbye till next time my readers!**


	3. Pink Hair Mission

Clary POV

Isabelle, Maia, and I were in Lily's cabin mixing up the dye. It was enough for most of the boys but our goal was that it would effect Jace and Alec mostly and this Simon guy.

"So, how are we going to sneak this is the guys' camp?" Maia asked me.

"Well, I know that the showers are the same as ours and the only time they all don't use the showers is during dinner and their activities and all. So, we can sneak over and put the dye in their shampoo," I told them and they were smiling and giggling. I rub my left cheek. My skin still itched but not that much.

I just wanted to kill Jace so badly, but I had to keep calm and go according to the plan.

"We need more bottles," Lily complained.

"I'll go get some at the shack," Isabelle volunteered and left to the shack.

I shook the content in my hand, thinking of Jace's reaction. I smiled to myself. _This will prove not to mess with the girls._

Isabelle POV

I walked along the night sky. I looked over at the Camp Clock. Clary and I had to go back to the cabin in fifteen minutes or we'll get in trouble. The shack wasn't far from Lily's cabin so I got their in five minutes. I walked over to the side to the door and saw that it was opened ajar.

I furrowed my eyebrows and quietly snuck over and opened it. A body was in there, moving; it looked like the person was cleaning up. The person was over at the far wall of the shack and I walked over silently and clicked on the light. The person turned around with big, surprised eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked. It was a boy, knowing that he was from the other camp. He had glasses that had coffee brown eyes behind them, brown hair that was arrayed, and was tall and wiry with muscles. But overall he looked like a geek, a cute one. _No, a hot one._

He did look hot but there was something about him that made me draw closer to him.

"Um, uh," he stuttered over his words and looked a bit flushed.

I looked at what he was doing and saw that he had some gloves on and had a palm of green leaves. It was Poison Ivy. Clary had told me that Jace had mentioned a Simon. This must be him. "You're Simon." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"You see this?" I asked him, pointing to my red skin and he nodded and I saw him gulp.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" he shook his head and walked up, being brave.

"I'm not sorry for it," he said slowly.

"And why not?"

"This is war. A girl messed with Jace, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," he said. Confident kicked in him and I was impressed.

He was really close to me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was still in my bikini and I felt a bit uncomfortable. What was happening? I never felt like this in my whole life. He started to back me up to the shack wall and I was breathing heavily. He had a hand on the side of my bare waist and leaned in close so our lips touched but not necessarily a kiss.

"Just be careful of the boys," he whispered and then he was gone. He left and I felt a little dazed. I shook out of it and went outside. I saw him walking away, looking out for anybody else.

"What was that?" I yelled at him and he turned around but still kept walking but backwards.

"It's called a tease," he yelled back at me with a grin and then ran back to his camp. But without telling me, "Try not to let anybody know about this."

Clary POV

It was taking Isabelle a long time to get the bottles. I was going to go find her but she finally came back in the cabin with the extra bottles; there was a look on her face that I didn't see very much. A mixture of surprise, anger, and loathing. She handed Maia the bottles.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded but I didn't believe her; I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little mishap," she told me. _Fine, don't tell me_.

"Finished!" Lily and Maia said at the same time. I took a bottle in my hand and smiled. They wouldn't suspect something like this happening to them.

Isabelle and I walked back to our cabin; we had left the dye with Lily. We walked in silence. When we reached the cabin, I pulled the curtain to change.

"I can't wait to take pictures," Isabelle said from the other side and I laughed softly while rummaging for some pajamas in my bag. I looked up and I saw a flash of gold outside. I shook my head but my eye spotted something. My pillow was crooked; I moved the pillow away and saw that my sketchbook was gone. That flash of gold… _Jace!_

"I'll be back, I forgot something," I yelled to Isabelle and darted out the cabin and around it. I spotted Jace, leaning against the cabin, flipping through my sketchpad pages. I flushed an angry color but it was not noticeable because of the rashes on my cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked fiercely. He looked up and had a blank look his face. I furrowed my brows.

"Oh you know, looking at pictures," he said and flipped through another page. I stomped up to him and tried to snatch it from him but he moved his arm quickly.

"Give it back!"

He wouldn't of course; I reached for it again but he put it above his head and he was taller than me. Even on my tip toes, I couldn't reach it. Then I realized that I was pressed up against him in my black bikini. I moved away quickly and glared at him. He gave a smirk.

"If you want it, you got to jump for it," he said and walked up to me and held it above the both of us. I didn't have a choice. I started to jump for it and he was laughing. I never felt more humiliated ever. I stopped jumping and stared at him and started to pound his chest with my fists.

"Give it back to me you, you jerk!" I screamed at him. He kept laughing at me. I back him up to the cabin wall, still pounding at his chest.

"It's just a sketchbook," he said to me and I scoffed and stopped my actions.

"It's more than a sketchbook," I said through my teeth and I finally snatched it from his hands. A wave of relief went through my body.

"Whatever you say, Red," he muttered and I gave him a glare.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him, hugging the sketchbook to my chest. He took his time answering my question which was irritable.

"Alec made me come over here and see if you and Isabelle are okay and apparently," he looked me up and down, "you are." I looked away but I could still feel his eyes on me. I let my hair fall from my ear and cover my face, hiding a flushed face.

"Well, we're fine; you can go now," I told him. I could hear Jace's footsteps move closer to me and I could sense that he was in front of me. I turned my head to look at him and I saw a bit of pity in his eyes.

"I'm not actually sorry but I didn't know that it would be this bad," his finger trailed on my cheek and then brushed his thumb over the red rash. He stared at the wound that the boy's camp had done. My hands were clenched and then he cupped my cheek. I flinched from his hand and I thought I saw a wave of hurt pass over. There was no way in hell that he actually cared for me.

"I think it's time for you to go," I said soft but strongly. His footsteps started once more and then I couldn't hear them anymore. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and went back inside. I quickly changed and drew the white curtain back, already seeing Isabelle sleeping, deeply.

Looking at the ceiling, Jace came into my mind. The way his face looked hurt when I flinched from him, when his finger trailed on my cheek, the look of pity in his golden eyes. He couldn't actually care, right. That's impossible… he is the enemy. Just the enemy.

_More than an enemy._

But one thought came to me.

"_Alec made me come over here and see if you and Isabelle are okay…" _he had said to me. But if Alec wanted to see if Isabelle and I were okay, why didn't he come over than Jace.

Unless, he actually did care…

* * *

We decided to go over to the other camp during dinner. It would be easier since no one would be in the showers if they are eating. We had planned that Isabelle, Lily, and I would go over and put the dye in the shampoo. But right now, it was breakfast.

Isabelle and I walked over to the Dining Hall.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Isabelle asked me while taking a porcelain plate from its stack. I nodded with a grin and took a plate also. The breakfast buffet line was long but fast. It contained the usual eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes; with fruit, cereal, or oatmeal for the side. Water, juice, Gatorade, and Vitamin Water were piled in containers of ice.

I grabbed the Lemon-Lime Gatorade with my plate of food and sat at the table near the right window in the corner. It was where Isabelle and I sat every day and it was close to the back door where we could sneak out more easily.

We talked about other stuff until Madeleine came into the room with a bull horn in her hand and a clipboard in the other. She stood on top of the table bench and spoke through the bull horn.

"Okay, girls, after dinner tonight, the boys will come over and join us at our camp fire party. Remember, no kind of intercourses. I am allowing that you may speak to them but if I find you socializing with a boy after tonight, consequences will be given," she reminded us. She was being strict about this; it was a bit scary.

"Damn it," Isabelle muttered. Lily, Aline, Helen, Maia, and Camille came over to the table with worried looks.

"What are you guys going to do? Right after dinner the boys will come over. It gives you guys barely enough time to head over there, put the dye in the shampoo, and come back," Maia said in one breath. I tried to come up with something but nothing popped up.

"Then we'll just wing it," I said and Aline dropped her jaw.

"Wing it? Clary, if one of them catches you, then it's all over," Aline argued with me. As much as I hated it, she was right. I would get caught and be reported to Luke and get the consequences. I thought harder and deeper. What else could we do? There were other things in my mind also. Madeleine would be in the Dining Hall and if she finds us missing then it could go downhill. Another idea passed by. Before it could be lost forever, I grabbed the thought.

If we went to the Camp Alpha a bit earlier than we intended to go, then we could do what we needed to do without being caught and have enough time to come back before Madeleine notices that we were gone. It would be a bit dangerous because before dinner, boys would be walking over to their Dining Hall and could notice us since the showers was some feet away from it.

It sounded sketchy but that was the only thing I could think of. I told them and they had doubtful looks but I reassured them that it was going to be fine. Well, I hope it would be fine.

* * *

I looked at the Camp Clock. Twenty minutes till dinner. Lily, Isabelle, and I had the bottles in our hands and pockets. I looked at them and nodded. We had to go now.

Helen had informed me earlier that Madeleine was taking a shower some minutes ago so that was good. We ran across the trail that separated the two camps and entered the boys' camp. I ran over to a tree and the two followed. I looked around and saw a couple of boys going to dinner but was completely distracted by talking to one another. When it was all clear, we made a beeline to another tree and hid behind it. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I looked around and saw that they were entering the Dining Hall and then I spotted him. Jace was walking with a pack of friends, laughing at whatever dumb joke he just said to them. Once they were inside, we ran quickly but silently to the showers. When he entered and shut the door, we let out a breath.

"Okay, lets hurry," I said and we started to enter the individual showers. I opened the top and started to pour the dye in the shampoo. When half of the dye bottle was empty, I took it out and put the shampoo top on. Shaking the bottle while looking around, this was nerve racking. I felt like at any point we could get caught.

We were doing this for about five minutes and got through ten bottles.

"I think we're done," Lily said and I sighed in relief. We walked out the door and something caught my eye. The scenery looked a bit different and another wood worked building was in front of me. I furrowed my brows and opened the door we came through. I gaped at the sight. There were two doors. I walked out and opened the door that was across from the showers.

"No way," I muttered and saw that there was another building for showering.

"How come we don't have two shower buildings?" Isabelle complained.

"We have enough for the rest, we need to hurry," Lily said and we got back to work. Another five minutes passed and we were slower this time. There was one more bottle to go but laughter broke through the silence. The other two was looking at me with big, fearful eyes.

"You two, sneak out. I'll handle the rest," I told them. They hesitated but nodded and left. The laughter was familiar, it was Jace's laugh. I dived into the shower and took the dye and the shampoo and poured it in and shook it quickly.

"No way, I would never do that," Jace's voice rang in the room with others boys. I started to panic. I was hidden behind a wall. I looked around and saw that there was a cabinet that held the cleaning products. I crawled over and opened the cabinet door. The left side was empty but the right side had the products. It was big enough for me and I could sit. Thank God, it was on the floor. I closed the door once I got in.

I slowed my breathing. Another laugh came into the shower that I was in. The showers turned on and the air started to get stuffy. The shower head sprayed water everywhere, even through the cracks the cabinet had.

"So, what do you think of the girls?" a voice asked.

"There hot but dangerous," Jace's voice, the voice that was in the same shower that I was in.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ my mind kept repeating.

"What about the red head?" the same voice asked.

"She's okay but not my type. Too short," he said and a pang of hurt burned my heart. I felt hurt at what he said. I looked at the bottle in my hand and place it quietly far across from me. I pulled my legs tightly against my front and held them. He opened the cabinet door and reached for the shampoo and when he was done using it, he placed it back. I took the opportunity to sneak out. I opened the door quietly and shut my eyes tightly. I snuck out quickly and then out of the shower room. I opened my eyes and thank the Angel, no one was out here. I ran back to my camp, slipped into the Dining Room, and sat down.

"Clary," Isabelle said to me when she came over and sat down.

"Hey," I said to them.

"Why are you all wet?" Helena asked me and I looked down.

"It's a long story."

Jace POV

I got out the shower and pulled a towel around my waist. I took another towel and rubbed it around my head. I looked into the fogged mirror. I looked in it once and did a double take.

My hair was pink. It was actually pink. The others came out and theirs were too.

"The girls," I said. I gave a growl.

We got dressed and the others had pink hair too.

"They're so going to pay for this," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, no kidding," I answered to him.

The minutes passed and we went over to the girls' camp. They laughed at us and took pictures of us. I spotted Clary and she had a smirk on her face, her hair looked wet.

I glared at her and she glared back. This was starting to become a real, hardcore war.

* * *

**Here you go! Pink hair... yeah. Magnus will be coming soon and as of the other characters. The last part was a little fast. I'm sorry, it's just that Teen Wolf is on and i want to pay attention to it a lot. Derek, Stiles, and Isac are sooooooo hot!**


	4. Paint Initiative

Clary POV

It has been a few days since I had seen Jace with his pink hair. I still felt hurt for what I had heard in the shower rooms. Right now, I was sitting on a tree stump near Lake Lyn with my leather bound journal and black guitar. I strummed the strings, making up the music and looking at my journal.

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

I stopped strumming and wrote down more lyrics to the song. I returned my left hand to the neck of the guitar and picked a few strings and then all of a sudden, Jace was in my mind. That arrogant faced, big headed ego of his clouded my mind; making me stop playing. I looked out at the lake. It was beautiful, like he was. _No, stop; shut him out!_

I shook my head and sighed. Looking at my arms, which were getting better, I could still feel his hand on my arms and hands. All of a sudden, I stood up and grabbed my stuff and carried it back to the cabin. When I stepped into the cabin, Isabelle was not in there. She had gone with the other girls to the rock climbing wall. I denied the invitation she had said to me because I was scared of heights. If I were that high, I would pass out and possibly fall to my death.

I put my stuff back.

Shuffling through one of my carry-on bags, I took out my IPOD and headphones. I lye back on my bed and put them on. It was on blast; I was kind of actually scared of what Jace and the other boys were going to do to us. They had looked mad and pissed off about their hairs and all but Jace had been giving me daggers till he left. He may look like a calm lion but he was a predator looking for its prey. Planning out every move he was going to do.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when Izzy came into the room with a bang of the door. She had a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead but over all she looked like she was glowing.

"Hey," she said to me, once I took off the headphones. I waved at her and she flopped on her bed with a sigh.

"I wonder what we're going to do next to the boys," she said in thought and I agreed with her. What were we going to do to the boys?

Jace POV

I stared in the mirror. The pink hair was ruining my profile and it made me angry. At least it faded a bit but it was still a light pink. Luke had asked about the pink hair and we just told him, "_It was a dare from Magnus."_

Of course he believed me since Magnus was a flamboyant guy that had different colors streaking his hair and the glitter… _Ugh._

I looked away. Maybe Magnus _can _fix this. But then he might not. I shook my head and walked to the Dining Hall for lunch. When I entered most of the boys' hair was pink and the rest didn't. _Lucky bastards. _She had no right to do this but then she did. She was a very smart girl to do something like this and sneaky. Clary was something; she was snarky, short tempered, quick… _and smoking hot._

Wait, what did I just say? Well, she was hot and all but she was the enemy in this camp war.

"Jace," Sebastian's voice broke me out of my reverie. I looked at him with interest. I hadn't notice that the group was here. Simon, Alec, Jordan, Sebastian, Raphael, and Magnus were crowding the table I sat at. They were all looking at me with concerned faces and I realized that they had been talking to me when my mind was wandering off about Clary.

"What," I said.

"We may have another plan for the girls," Raphael said. I smirked. _Finally._

"What do we need?" I asked them and they all smiled.

"Paint, feathers, flour, and a water hose," Magnus answered to me.

"I don't think that that would be enough for the entire camp," I realized but they were planning something.

"It's not for the whole camp. Just two particular girls we know," Alec said and I knew who exactly the two girls were.

Isabelle POV

I gasped. I kissed him harder and more passionately while he wrapped my legs around his waist. He was strong but didn't look like it but I didn't care. It was just me and him.

Ever since I spotted him in the shack, I felt this spark with him. Then at the camp fire party, I got to know him better and we snuck out to a secluded area and I kissed him. Simon was perfect for me. Just the right person that could make a person laugh easily and make you feel special.

We had been meeting secretly since the camp fire party. It was sort of like a tryst.

It was some hours after lunch and the time was just for hanging out and what not. This was how I spent my time; with Simon. It was risky for him because he was the one who sneaked over but he had told me that he would get caught if he had to, to see me. It was very romantic of him but I had to be careful also.

His kisses made its way down my jaw line to the base of my throat. I breathed heavily and curled my fingers into his brown locks.

"What are you guys planning?" I had to ask. Maybe give the girls a heads up on what might happen. I felt his lips vibrating and saw that he was laughing at me.

"You really think I would tell you?" he said softly, making me whimper a bit.

"It was worth a try."

"You know, even if I do like you, this still is a war," he whispered in my ear making me blush. I hated that he had that effect on me but then, I liked it. I clutched to him more tightly and his arms tighten around my legs.

I didn't say anything else. I just wanted to enjoy this moment and not think of anything else.

Clary POV

I looked around the camp, trying to find Isabelle but she was nowhere to be found. I gave up trying to look for her and went to go sit by the lake shore. Then I heard a sound. It sounded like a giggle. I stood up and went toward the noise. I silently walked over the branches and leaves and then my eyes widened.

"Simon," Isabelle muttered and kissed him.

I put both my hands over my mouth, to suppress and gasp, and turned around and ran, quietly, back to my cabin. I was confused.

Should I confront her about this or not? How long has this been going on? Why hadn't she told me about this yet?

Isabelle and I always told each other everything, _everything. _But why not this? I would've been okay with her with him; I would've kept her secret but she didn't tell me.

_She must have some kind of explanation._

I was taking this a bit too far; making this a big deal even though it wasn't but I couldn't help it. It upset me. All those lies she told me, the last few days that she had other plans with someone else.

"UGH!" I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. _Just calm down, maybe, she'll tell you sometime this month when she feels ready._

"She'll tell me when she's ready," I whispered to myself. I lye back and curled up in bed. I couldn't help but notice how happy she was with that boy. I wish I could feel happy with a boy but I know that will never happy to me.

* * *

"Clary, wake up," I opened my eyes, even though they protested to open up. I looked up and saw Isabelle hovering over me.

"What," I said groggily.

"It's time for dinner," she answered.

"I don't want to eat," I said and turned over, face down in my pillow. It was a bit early for me to sleep but I was too tired to do anything. She looked at me with a stern face.

"Clary get up or I will drag your skinny ass out of bed," she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine," I sighed and got up and stretched. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Dining Hall.

Jace POV

It was dinner but I didn't go. Neither did Alec or Sebastian. Simon was nowhere in sight; I wonder where he was. Magnus was also coming, being our look out and all. We had found a bucket of paint in a shed, took the feathers from our pillows, stole flour from the kitchen, and wrung out the hose that was near the showers. It was long enough to go to Isabelle and Clary's cabin.

Luke was in his office, distracted.

We knew the girls were at dinner so it gave us the chance. We ran over to their cabin. We wanted to finish setting the paint up. Alec had snagged two buckets of paint for us; red and white. Once at Clary's cabin, I opened the door. Sebastian came in with me while Alec climbed in the roof with the feathers and Magnus waited behind the cabin with the flour.

"Hand me that chair," I said and he picked up the chair and I stood on it. He handed me the red paint and I placed it carefully on top of the door and leaned a bit against the door. I did the same with the white paint. I waited a few seconds to see if anything was going to happen but nothing happened. I hopped off the chair and placed it back.

"We have a few minutes to spare," I said and sat on the chair. Sebastian sat on top of the table and looked around.

"What do you think they'll do to us after this?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Strangle us, poison us, take our manhood away," I said in thought. He gave a soft chuckle.

"I think they already took our manhood away with the pink hair," he scoffed.

_Thump, thump, thump._ That was the signal that Isabelle and Clary were coming. I stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. Sebastian went through it first and I followed behind him; closing the window once outside. I picked up the hose; it was a good thing that it blended in with the grass.

"Are you sure? I don't think that color would look good on me," Isabelle's voice rang through. I heard their footsteps go up the steps and then…

There was a thump and a yell of surprise from both girls.

Sebastian, Magnus, and I ran to the front to see two girls splashed in red and white paint. They looked surprised and when they turned around, anger was written all over their faces. I laughed at them and then Magnus threw the four at them and they were startled that it wasn't over yet.

"MAGNUS!" Isabelle screamed and she went down the stairs with Clary close to her.

"This could not get any worse," I heard Clary mutter and as if on cue, the white feathers came down on them and us guys burst into laughter.

"What the hell!" Clary yelled and her face was an angry red.

"What's the matter? Too humiliated about this that you can't even say anything else than that?" Alec asked as he came from the roof to join us.

"Hey, that's enough. They deserve to clean up," I said and a look of relief spread over Isabelle's face but I held up the hose.

Clary's eyes widened.

"Jace Herondale-"Isabelle was cut off when I pulled back the lever on the hose and it sprayed everywhere on them. The two girls screamed at how cold it was and tried to block it off. Then I heard a sputtering cough and looked closely that it was Clary who was coughing. I stopped with the hose and looked at her curiously; seeing if she was okay.

She coughed a bit more and took deep breaths while Isabelle was fuming. Neither Alec nor I had ever seen Isabelle this mad ever.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Isabelle screeched at us and we gave another laugh. It was hilarious seeing them in paint that was everywhere on them, in flour that was all clumped up because of the water, and with feathers sticking on them. Clary was red but did not say anything; I wonder what was wrong with her.

"That's what you get for giving us pink hair," Alec told them but it was mostly directed to Isabelle than Clary.

"You guys are jerks," was the last thing she said to us and then ran off, maybe to the showers; leaving Clary behind. We all looked at Clary. She was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Clary," I said and her eyes were full of rage.

"Shut the fuck up," she scolded to us and then turned around, stomped up the steps, and shut the door with a bang; leaving all of us dumbstruck at what just happen.

We had walked back to our camp. Laughing at what had happen but a bit hesitant about talking about Clary. Something was up with her. It was like all of her fun and enthusiasm had been sucked out of her.

Clary POV

Was I a bit harsh on the boys? _Yes._

I face palmed myself. What was I even mad about; other than what had just happened a few minutes ago. Isabelle came in with a face of fury. There were other girls trailing behind her and gasped when they saw me. I was still covered in paint, flour, and feathers and was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Aline asked.

"The boys. They pranked us!" Isabelle whined. Even if she did look angry she was still light on her feet, happy with her make out session with that boy. I could see red in my vision.

_Wait, no._

Was I jealous of Isabelle? I remember I used to but now? I looked at Isabelle and compared her to me.

_Yep, I'm jealous. Damn it._

"You poor things, that paint is going to take some time getting out," Camille came over to me a brushed away a stray, white paint covered hair from my face with a worried look.

"Can you help me with it?" I asked Camille and she nodded. I got up and left with her.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I want you to come with me to pull a prank on Jace," I said to her and her green eyes that were lighter than mine were confused.

"Why me, wouldn't it be better if you go with Isabelle?" she said. I looked forward.

"I would rather go with you."

"Okay," she drew out her word, a bit suspicious but didn't press on anything. We reached the shower and I stepped into a shower with all my clothes on while Camille grabbed multiple towels. I let it wet my hair and then she came over and started to dab the towel on my hair.

"What kind of prank do you want to pull?" she asked me.

I thought for a bit. I wanted to do something that they didn't expect at all. Something hysterical.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Camille and I had agreed to do our plan for tomorrow morning. I had told her to bring the tiniest, most baring clothes she had.

I couldn't even sleep. I could tell the Isabelle was asleep, so I crept out and went to sit and the lake shore. I looked at the full moon. It was big and high in the black sky with the stars peeking out. I swore I heard a wolf howl in the distant. I remember my dad and brother used to tell me scary storied of Werewolves who ate men. I used to be scared as hell. But that was a long time ago and my parents are divorced, dad taking Jonathan with him. I kept replaying all the scary stories they told me.

"There you are," I jumped at his voice.

"What are you doing here, Jace?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask me that," I questioned. He came over and sat next to me.

"You seemed mad when we pulled that prank," he answered, "Want to share why?"

Should I? I sighed. I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at me with his golden eyes.

"I'm just jealous of Isabelle and it makes me angry. I should be over it but I'm not. Obviously not," I muttered.

"Why are you jealous of her?"

"What's not to be jealous of," I sighed again.

"You shouldn't be. It's a good thing that you're nothing like Isabelle. Total drama queen when I'm over at her house with Alec."

I laughed a bit. He was right. Isabelle was a drama queen but she wasn't a brat or arrogant. She could be nice at times when she needs to or wants to.

"Why are you being nice to me now?"

"Well, you went through enough with the paint and water. I'm sorry if I went too far but this pink hair doesn't match me much," he laughed out and I smiled. I could see the glint of his golden hair underneath that light pink color.

Then I thought back to what he had said in the shower and my mood darkened.

"What's up now? You were happy and then all of a sudden your sulking," he bumped my shoulder with his.

I decided to tell him, "I heard you."

"What?"

"That day when your hair was dyed pink, I was still in the shower room and apparently you were in the same one I was in. I heard what you said about me," I admitted.

"It wasn't anything bad. There's something about you that I'm confused about and our camps our basically battling each to see who the top camp is and we can't really see each other because it is forbidden in the camps. But every girl is my type."

"Okay, was okay with what you were saying but you're a disgusting pig for what you said last. Are you just trying to play with girls mind for them to fall for you and then break their hearts? Isabelle told me what you do to girls and I'm no exception to your game," I said to him and stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, hey," he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Maybe that stuff is true but with you, I would never hurt you emotionally again. Physically, I don't know since with this battle going on but I am not going to hurt you like I did with other girls." There was sympathy in his eyes.

"You're lying," I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not," he said back.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot."

He said something and I could've sworn that he said, "Only for you, I do."

"What was that?" I asked him anyway. He smirked and didn't answer.

"I have to go back," I said to him, ruining the moment.

"Goodnight," he said and winked. I blushed and hurried inside and slept with a smile on my face.

Jace POV

"Is it done?" Sebastian asked me.

"Yeah, I think she's falling for me and starting to trust me."

"I think we're going to win this war," he said and I nodded; a smile on my face.

I could hear the protesting comments in my head.

_No, don't do this to her. Don't toy with her heart and break it._

_Shut up, this is what is best._

But I knew it wasn't. This was going to be the worst thing I will do to Clary in my entire life.

* * *

**Oh... Jace is cruel isn't he? So if you didn't get why Clary is overreacting to seeing Simon and Isabelle together was because she is jealous that she cannot find someone like Isabelle finds someone right away. So yeah.**

**Does anyone know the song that Clary was writing? Wanna make a guess at it?**

**So on July 15th i will be doing Booktube-A-Thon. You can join of you want to. It will be going on for a full week and i don't know if I'm going to update or not. Depends if i can or not. If you want to know more about this Booktube-A-Thon go check out Christine's video. Her youtube name is polandbananasBOOKS it is the booktube-a-thon video. Super excited about it!**

**Also, go check out my other story World Tour Problems and have a nice Friday or something... I don't know... Don't judge me... BYIIIEIIIEIEEEEEE!**


	5. Picture Perfect

Clary POV

Camille and I snuck out early in the morning with the clothing. We had luckily found Jace and Alec's cabin and were lucky that they had not unpacked or set their clothes in the drawers or closet. Even though it had been a week and a half now they still didn't unpack. _Boys…_

I put my finger to my lips to indicate to Camille that we needed to be silent on trying to carry their tote bags with us. She nodded and we worked quickly but silently. I took Jace's bags and Camille took Alec's. I couldn't help but look over at Jace, who was sleeping so peacefully but had something in it that looked like he was on guard or something.

Then, he moved and I jumped back and almost fell over. Holding my breath, I looked at Camille who had wide eyes in terror. When he settled, I let out a soft breath. I nodded to Camille and we went out the door and placed the bags on the ground and grabbed the small clothes from the ground. We smiled and went back inside.

We placed the clothes in the drawers and closet. We didn't care about the clothes at all, so they could have it if they wanted to. Camille gave me a thumbs up and we left; grabbing the backs as we ran from the cabin.

I had told Camille that we were going to have to come back. The boys were going to take showers and we left a pair of clothes for them out, to not see anything suspicious at all. We would steal the clothes and their towels and replace them with the small clothes. And leaving the rest of their minds to find out what had just happened. But it also meant a naked Jace…

_Eight o'clock_

We ran back over to the camp and went to hide behind a tree that was near Alec and Jace's cabin. We saw the door open and the boys with their towels and their own clothes, walk out the door. _Yes, they bought the bait. Wait till you see what's coming at you two._

Camille and I sneakily followed the boys to the showers and that dark hair boy was also walking there.

They entered the showers; I looked around and saw that nobody else was out. _Well someone is an early bird._

We went inside at the right time and saw that their clothes were hanging from pegs near the shower. I knew which one was which because that boy was talking and it wasn't Jace or Alec's voice. I took the clothes on one of the pegs and replaced them with the small clothes. I even took the towel that was on the door. Whatever he was doing, he didn't notice the towel that was gone. Camille did the same thing. For the fun of it, I took the other guy's towel but not his clothing since we didn't have any more with us.

I went over to the clothing hamper and took the clothes that they threw in it.

"So, what are you planning to do with Clary?" the dark haired boy's voice rang and I froze; so did Camille.

"I don't want her to hate me. So I guess I'll just gain her trust and let her be distracted from what's going on between the camps and then we'll finish the, so called 'war'," Jace answered and my mouth dropped.

"Good, I'm getting a bit paranoid with this thing; I don't want to look less manly than I already am," the boy said.

"Just try not to hurt her badly," Alec said to Jace.

"I'll try," was all Jace said. I was boiling inside. The memories of last night came to me like a smack in my face.

_"Maybe that stuff is true but with you, I would never hurt you emotionally again. Physically, I don't know since with this battle going on but I am not going to hurt you like I did with other girls." There was sympathy in his eyes._

_"You're lying," I whispered and he shook his head._

_"No, I'm not," he said back._

_"I didn't know you had a soft spot."_

_He said something and I could've sworn that he said, "Only for you, I do."_

I felt like I was going to cry and I was. I walked out the door and Camille followed in suit. We ran back to my cabin and saw that Isabelle was gone; must've gone to take a shower. I threw the clothes away from me as if it would burn me. Camille placed the clothes on the table and sat next to me on my bed.

How could I have been so stupid to trust him? I was such an idiot.

"Hey, stop that," Camille said in a soothing voice.

"Stop what?" I asked her and my voice was harsh and I immediately regretted it.

"Stop thinking so much. It can give you a migraine," she answered. Leave it to Camille to make a situation a care free problem. I laughed at her and then looked at her.

"He's going to hurt me," I said and I tear slid down. He lied to me about lying. It upset me because I was starting to trust him.

"Oh, baby girl, it's going to be okay," she said and pulled me into a hug. Camille was like a second mother to me. Calling me 'Baby girl' or 'Sweetie' or 'Sweet Heart'; she was someone I could rely on the most other than Isabelle.

"How do you know that," I hiccupped out.

"Because we're going to win this camp war and teach Jace a lesson," she said.

Jace POV

"Where are my clothes?" I yelled; hiding behind the shower door. Alec doing the same but Sebastian still had his clothes and had put them on. He was laughing his ass off when he saw the clothes that were left for us. Alec had a red shirt that was petite and had a blue star on it and jean shorts. I was left with a tight green tank top and a small black yoga pants.

No doubt that this was Clary and some other girl. I knew it was not Isabelle because most of her stuff is designer's wear mostly.

"All boys to the main hall, all boys to the main hall," the announcement called out and we both groaned. We could not go out naked or with these demon clothing on. It would be humiliating and Jace Herondale will NOT get caught wearing girl clothing.

"I'll cover for you," Sebastian said.

"Get Magnus, he'll get us some towels," Alec said and then Sebastian left. I tapped my fingers on the door, waiting for Magnus to show up. When he finally did, I almost sang out 'HALLELUJAH!' He was in his attire as usual, a rainbow colored shirt with tight leather pants and combat boots. Glitter _everywhere._

"So, what's the problem now, little ones?" he asked with a smirk, eyeing the clothing.

"Do you have the towels or not?" I growled and he held them out. I was going to snatch it from him but he pulled them back. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'll give them to you, till you put on those clothes," he smiled triumphantly.

"No way in hell, that I would," I snarled and Alec looked shocked at his boyfriend's words.

"If you're not going to then I think I will leave," Magnus started to back out to the door.

"WAIT! Fine, goddammit Magnus," I muttered and started to put on the clothes, which were impossible. I pulled the green tank top over my head and it ripped in the front when I slid it over my broad chest. The yoga pants squeezing my legs. The same with Alec but the shirt didn't rip it tore in half and Alec was flushed a red color, the jean shorts looking ridiculous on him. Then a _snap_ went off and Magnus had taken a picture of us. I growled and walked up and snatched the towel from him and went back into the shower stall.

I took the clothing off and put the towel around my waist, hearing Magnus' laugh. I walked out and saw that Magnus was holding the sinks for balance.

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Alec asked Magnus and he stood up straight and I saw a couple of tears had come out. Magnus took a deep breath, calming himself, and then, "I just sent them to Isabelle and Clary. They are going to die at the sight of the two of you."

"What the hell! You're siding with the girls now?" I asked, astounded.

"Jace, I'm bisexual. I can go either way in your little game with the girls. So you have nothing on me," Magnus huffed and then left. Alec looked at me, uncomfortable at what just happened and then I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to our cabin.

When we reached the cabin, I ran up the steps and opened the closet where my bag was supposed to be, but I found more girl clothes. I looked at Alec who had the same expression as me. I looked through the closet and then the drawers; just girl clothes. I held on my towel and then sprinted back to the showers and check the hamper. Nothing. Not even Sebastian's clothes were in there.

I went back to the cabin and sat on my bed. Angry and humiliated.

"Maybe we should ask someone else for some clothes," Alec suggested and I shook my head.

"No, I'm getting my clothes back and we can't go out there and ask for someone for clothes and in front of Luke, to be exact," I clarified. He made a face, knowing that I was right. I had no shame when walking around in a towel when there are girls around but when it comes to boys; they will harass you forever.

"C'mon," I said and got up. Thank God that they were near the lake, far away so they won't be able to see us. We ran across the trail that separated the two camps and my instinct was to Clary's cabin. I pounded up the steps with Alec close behind me and I heard a lot of whistles from behind me. I ignored it and open the door.

Clary and Isabelle were laughing at what they were seeing on their phones; how do they even get service?

I knew they were laughing at the picture Magnus had taken.

"Where are our clothes?" I asked through clenched teeth. Clary looked up and I saw a flash of anger and sadness wash over them but she covered it up and smirked at me.

"What are you talking about Jace?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice and it gave me shivers that she could play the innocent act. I huffed at her, glaring. She glared back as if I did something to her.

"Give us our clothes back," Alec said with a pleading look in his eyes. Clary crossed her arms.

"Camille has yours Alec, she's the one near the huge oak tree, Isabelle can show you," she said and then Isabelle grabbed her brother by the arm and shut the door on their way out.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Liar," she snarled at me. I gave her a questioning look and she threw her hands in the air, exasperated. She went to sit on a chair at the table and I followed, sitting across from her. I waited for her but she was clearly waiting for me to say something to her, so I gave in.

"What do you mean that I'm a 'liar'?" I asked her and tilted back on the chair, making the legs in the front go up in the air.

"You really should watch what you say in the shower Jace, you don't know who could be listening," she said to me and I didn't know what she was talking about and then, I mentally face palmed myself. She heard me… AGAIN! _Damn it, what's wrong with me?_

"Clary, I'm sorry," I started but she cut me off with a scoff.

"I'm _sorry… _I'm _sorry?_ You think a sorry can make everything better when you told me last night that you weren't lying to me?" her voice started to rise. I leaned forward so the front leg of my chair was on the ground again.

"I didn't mean to okay. It's just some of the guys don't want to do this anymore. They had enough with the pranks and you did dye their hair pink," I said to her.

"We just started this though. But you think that we're just going to give up, you're wrong. This is just the beginning," it was nothing but a warning. Clary was a tough girl and could take your guard down.

"Fine, if you want to keep playing the game, then let's play. But Clary, I only did what my friends wanted me to do. I don't want to make you upset with me," what I told her was the truth. I didn't want to hurt her. She got up and walked to her closet and threw my bags next to me.

"Get out," she said.

"Is that all you're going to do to us?" I asked.

"You really think that was it?" she asked me. I looked at her deeply, seeing her porcelain skin, dotted with a few freckles, her red hair falling over her shoulder with curls, and her deep green eyes, mesmerizing.

"Get out," she said again and I did.

Clary POV

I gasped for air when Jace left. I felt like I couldn't breathe when he was in the room. I shook myself out of it. Isabelle came back in and her cheeks were flushed from laughing so hard.

"What now?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and we went to the small library in the camp.

"Hello girls," our librarian, Satrina Kendall. Her black hair flowing around her.

"Hello," we both said to her and went to the computers. There were only three of them since no one usually goes on the computer during summer hear. Checking out books, yes, computers, no. I had brought my USB cord with me and plugged it in the computer. I pulled up the photo and saved it on the computer. I removed the cord and put it back into my pocket and clicked the picture. Sizing it up on the computer, I clicked on PRINT and put a random number of how many copies I wanted. I went over to the printer and a ton of paper with the picture on it printing out.

"We're going to need a lot of tape," Isabelle said.

_Two hours later_

We finished putting the photos up on the doors to every cabin, except Madeleine, and gave away extra copies to the girls who wanted more pictures of the two boys; mostly everyone wanted about three copies. We had no more pictures except the ones that Isabelle and I kept.

"Clary, why didn't you ask me to do this with you than keep it from me? It would've been hysterical," Isabelle said while reapplying mascara. I frowned.

"I thought it would be better if Camille went with me," I answered lowly.

"But I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything, we do everything with each other," she argued with me.

"Yeah, but not everything," I forced out. She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"What's up with you lately? You're acting grumpier now. Did Jace do something to you?" she asked with a worried look. "What did her say to you? If he and his friends did something to you, I'll kick their ass."

"You won't kick Simon's ass," I threw back at her. Her face fell and she looked younger.

"Clary -."

"When were you going to tell me about your relationship with him?"

"We don't have a relationship."

"Really, how about your little tryst with him, huh?" I could tell that I had her stumped.

"I'm sorry, you were being serious with this game and I thought you would freak out or something."

"I would've let you be happy but you had to lie to me about it for the last couple of days," I yelled to her.

"You thought that I like to lie to you. Ugh, why are you making it a big deal?" she yelled back at me.

_Because I'm jealous of you, that's why._

Whatever she saw in my eyes, she understood, like she always did.

"Oh, Clary," she said but I shook my head.

"I need some air," I said to her and then ran out of the cabin with my guitar and journal.

* * *

It was already midnight and I was still outside; near the lake, I was sitting on a tree stump. I had completed my song and wrote some more. Now, I strummed a song on my ebony guitar. I had another memory evade my mind.

It was my tenth birthday and dad and Jonathan had actually hand made the guitar for me. It was the best gift ever. I had only used this guitar and I would never replace it. If a string broke or whatever, I would fix it myself then lend it to a pawn shop or something. It was everything to me.

"Clary," he voice rang out. I didn't stop playing and ignored her. I heard her coming over to me and sit on the ground. I still ignored and continued to play.

"That's beautiful," she commented and I stopped playing.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" I asked her.

"I want to apologize. I'm sorry, I don't like it when you're upset. You're supposed to be my best friend, I'm supposed to be there for you when you're not happy and I haven't been the 'best friend' that you want me to be," she stared.

"I just want you to be yourself. You don't have to lie to me if you want to go see Simon. I'll be okay with it."

"I know there's something more," she said to me and I sighed.

"I'm just jealous. Whenever we go out somewhere, you're always the center of attention while I'm just a wallflower. Every time a boy talks to you, they ignore me till you introduce me to them. I've been nothing for your shadow but I got used to it till I saw you and Simon. I can't get a guy like you do and I guess I'm just upset about it."

"Clary, you don't have to feel that way. But I'm jealous of you," I gave her a look, "Look at you, you can play instruments and rock out like you're famous, you see the good in everything, you're someone that can just be themselves while I have to perfect myself. You're the opposite of me but, you know the term, 'opposites attract'."

"I'm sorry," I said to her and stood up and she did too.

"No, I'm sorry," she said and we hugged.

* * *

**Hello! I am BACK! sorry for the wait but i've been lazy about this. I go to school next week, which sucks a lot. But oh well!**

**Anyone know who Satrina Kendall is? If you don't here it is. IT's the fake name that Lilith used in City of Fallen Angel and the lady Clary thought was Isabelle in the Alto Bar.**

**So, I'm upset. Still in my mourning period, really upset. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO END NEXT YEAR? TMI ends next year with City of Heavenly Fire, which I am excited about. The Grisha Trilogy is ending with Ruin and Risining, which i am really thrilled to see how it goes. And The Sweet Trilogy with Sweet Reckoning which I am going to DIE if i don't read it. I want more Kaidan! If you havent read any of the two Trilogies, i recommend them for you :D  
**

**So I see a lot of authors on Fanfiction doing questions so why not give it a try.**

**1. Which book character would you sleep with?**

**2. Which book would you want to live in?**

**3. WHat kind of music do you listen to when you read?**

**Here are MY answers.**

**1. Jace because he's hot but then there's Kaidan. Since he's a Lust Nephilim and has a lot of experience in bed and he's hot too. Well both are hot but i don't know who is hotter. Who do you think is hot?**

**2. Well i have to say the TID books because they're cool but i have to choose the TID series than the TMI series. But i want to live in the Sweet Trilogy because I WANT TO SEE YOUR COLORS!**

**3.I usually listen to Demi Lovato, Ke$ha, Lindsey Stirling, and Marina and the Diamonds. They are awesome!**

**Don't judge my questions. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME!**

**Well that was super long but i must update this now and reread my books because I'm in my mourning period and oh yeah! Have you seen the City of Bones Soundtrack yet? Can't wait for Heart by Heart by Demi! I already have When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat. Which song are you excited for?  
**


	6. I Feel Nothing

Clary POV

The next morning was normal as usual. Wake up, breakfast, camp activities, lunch, more activities, camp break time, dinner, shower, camp fire, and sleep. The next, next morning the same; I wonder what was taking the boys so long. Now, I was lying down on my stomach near the lake and was reading. Isabelle was with the other girls' rock climbing again. I don't understand how she can do that. I was deeply concentrated on my book that I didn't hear someone behind me.

"Clarissa," Madeleine said and I looked over my shoulder. Her hair was pulled back with a headband but a few stray hairs framed her face. She came over with gracefulness and sat down to my left. "I wonder about you," she said.

"Why do you say that? Did I do anything wrong?" I asked, getting up into a sitting position. She laughed softly and shook her head at me. She looked out over the lake with keen eyes. Madeleine was one of my mother's friends when they were my age. They went to school together and then Isabelle's mother came along and the trio went everywhere with each other. But now, since Madeleine got the job of the head master of the camp, she doesn't talk to my mother or Maryse.

"You are doing nothing wrong at all. You're just peculiar that's all. When we're on our camp break time, you seclude yourself a lot with reading and your music and your art," she explained and then she looked at me. "You are absolutely talented, Clary. But I think you should spend some time with people. It can be good for you, for everybody."

Confusion spread over my face. Where was she going with this? She gave a small smile at my face and continued to explain her rambling. "Luke and I agreed that the boys and girls should try to spend time with each other. Get to know one another well. It would be fun. We'll split the girls in to two groups, same with the boys, and they'll go to each other's camp. Since the boys are new to camps and all, they'll all come and see what a real camp fire looks like."

It was a lot to take in but I thought it was ridiculous for the boys and girls to spend time with each other, If only Madeleine knew what was going on between the two camps but if she did…

"That's a great idea," I reassured her and she grasped my arm with a warm welcome to it. We sat in a comfortable silence and then she looked at what I was reading. She pointed to it and asked me, "What are you reading there?"

"Oh, it's part of a trilogy. _Sweet Peril _by Wendy Higgins; you should read it someday. A wonderful read for someone who is truly interested in it; but really, you should try it," I answered to her. She smiled and nodded. Madeleine got up and dusted off the backside of her pants. I stood up after her with the book cradled to my chest.

"C'mon, we need to go to the main hall so I can resay what I just told you," she walked off with me on her trail. I grasped the book tighter to myself. Thinking if I had to spend the time with Jace, it wouldn't go too well. Ever since that talk we shared, maybe he was angry at me? Ugh, I really wasn't the mean type of girl. I was always known as a sweet girl to others but Jace, he just pushes my buttons and it makes me want to slap his… sexy… face… and maybe…

Whoa.

Whoa.

_Whoa._

I did not just… did I…? I can't be attracted to him like that after I heard… I hate my life.

Jace POV

When I had gotten back from Clary's cabin and had my clothes on. I had informed the boys that they weren't giving up and the boys' saying that they won't give up, wanted to try harder to get back at them.

But now, we were at the lake area when Luke came up.

"In a few minutes, you all are going to spend some time with the girls," he announced and there were 'whats' and 'huhs'. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Madeleine and I thought it would be good to get to know each other more. So, I'm going to split you up in half. Half of you will stay here and the rest will go to the girl's camp. Then we will all go have a camp fire with them; got it?" he asked.

We all knew Luke. The man who was nice and wise; someone we all looked up to. But when he wanted us to do something that was supposed to be 'good' for us, we had to follow but not the interacting stuff with the girls. Yeah, we were playing a game but they were still smoking hot. You don't know when a guy can lose it and the girl is wanting it from it him and they could just…

Okay, maybe I went a little too far but it's true.

We all agreed and he smiled. We all stood quietly while he split us in two groups. Thank the Angel I still had Alec and Simon with me. My group was going over to the girl's side. _Great, real great, _I thought to myself. We stayed put for a while and then I saw the sight of the girls. Clary wasn't in the group. Well, I think I just found a bonding buddy.

Clary POV

Thank goodness Isabelle was still with me. We were staying at our camp and I was happy. Maybe by luck, Jace would stay at his camp and I wouldn't face him like the wimp I am. Now, Isabelle and I were going through the dinner line at the Dining Hall.

Today, they were serving optional dinners of chili, pasta, or salad. Of course, Isabelle took a salad plate and put it on her tray and went on to get a ruby red apple and water. I sighed, being the total opposite of her; I got some pasta, a hardy golden apple, and some Lipton Green Tea. I went to go sit at our usual table and plopped down in the seat. A loud rumble came through the door and we all looked over. My eyes widened. In the lead of the group was Jace. And as if sensing the tension in the air, he turned and looked at the remaining girls.

I saw his chest rise high once and then he got his food, followed by the other boys. Alec and Simon were with him and Isabelle sat up straighter at the sight of him. I looked at her and winked; she rolled her eyes but then looked at Simon again. I continued to watch Jace while he got his food and then turned around. He scanned the crowd with his tawny eyes and then they rested on mine. He started to make his way over to me, without looking away from me.

He lye his tray across from me; I eyed him as he settled himself on the bench and then he looked up at me. Simon and Alec sitting right after him; I gave him an accusing look.

"What?" he asked me with an innocent look.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Well, I'm about to eat," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean," I hissed.

"Well Luke did tell us that we were going to know each other well so, may as well choose you as my bonding buddy," he smoothly said and then started to eat his own pasta.

"Bonding buddy? We are not buddies."

He was going to reply till Alec butted in.

"Okay, enough. This is supposed to be a nice relaxing time to get to know each other. I'll go find someone else to bond with and I can let you two talk on your own, okay. Try not to bite each other's head off," he said and then left but Jace had to reply back, "Fine, I won't bite _too_ hard."

Jace POV

Well, it couldn't have gone any better than it had. Clary and I just argued during dinner, not knowing that Isabelle and Simon had left.

"You're such an asshat," she said and got up and threw her trash away and I followed her. When I reach the door, she was walking fast to who knows where. I ran to catch up with her.

"Asshat? I never heard of that before," I told her and she scoffed. She didn't say anything else to me and I realized that she was going back to her cabin. She ran up her steps and through the door. I watched her from the doorway that she was getting some clothes and her towel. When she turned back and went to the door she looked up at me.

"Move," she demanded. I cocked a brow.

"Demanding aren't you?"

"Jace, _move_," she said again and I smiled at her.

"Or what?"

"Jace, I don't have time for this," she snarled and pushed me. I stepped back and she stalked off to the showers. Then an idea popped up into my head.

* * *

Thankfully she was the only one in the showers but I had to be real quiet. I took her clothes and slid out of the door without making any noise. I waited outside of the door for her. When I heard growl and say my name, I smirked and then the door opened to a very sexy Clary.

Her white towel was wrapped around her but the hem of it stopped at the middle of her thighs. She was dripping water and her skin a bit flushed from the heat.

"Give. Me. My. Clothes. Back," she seethed out.

"Oh, I don't think so," I said back at her.

"And why not?"

"Since you took my clothes, why not that I take _your_ clothes," I smiled and she glared.

"This isn't funny."

"Neither was the small clothing but you can't ask for everything," I said to her and she tried to grab her clothes but I quickly moved them to the side. She tried again and I moved it up higher. I heard her growl and I laughed at her.

"Clary, if you want to get your clothes back, then you have to catch me," I said and then I took off.

"JACE!"

She ran after me. But being the 'nice guy', I ran to where no one was hanging around at. Clary was a fast runner for a girl. She was about seven feet from me and then I ran along the shores of the lake and I looked behind me again and she was closer. She held the towel as she ran and then she pounced on me and we both fell to the ground.

I looked up at her and she looked down at me. Her cheeks were flushed. I could see that she was breathing hard and two swells of her chest appeared from the top of her towel. I froze. This was the closest we have ever been with each other. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Jace," she started but I pulled her head down and kissed her right there. I could feel her tense up but then relax. She started to kiss me back. The kiss was slow moving but was the best kiss I ever had with a girl. Then all of a sudden, she pulled away. She grabbed her clothes from me and started to back away from me.

"Clary," I could hear the hurt in my voice as I stood up.

"Is this a game or what?" she asked me harshly.

"No, this isn't a game, Clary," I said.

"Were you planning on doing this? Did you?" she cried out and I saw the horrifying look in her eyes. She thought that I was trying to woo her. So she could be a part of my little game that I played with every girl.

"No, it just happened. Clary, whatever you're thinking, it isn't that. I think… I think," I couldn't think straight.

"No, don't you dare say it. I need to think," she said and then, ran away.

"Clary!" I called out but she kept running and only back once with a hurt expression on her face.

_Dumbass, why did you have to make the move so soon?_

Clary POV

I was confused. After hearing Jace say all those things about me. Critiquing me, saying that he was going to play me, lying to me; he decides to kiss me and trying to say that he has feelings for me? I couldn't stay there, I needed to think more. I had my clothes on and was pacing back and forth.

Then the door opened and Isabelle was there.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, actually, I'll tell you later," I told her and she nodded.

"Well, everyone's starting to gather near the camp fire. You ought to bring your guitar," she said with a smile and I nodded. I got it out of its case and walked to the camp fire where everyone was gathering around. We reached a log to sit on and I sighed. She put a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. Only the boys were rambling on while the girls watched me, silent.

I strummed a couple of strings and looked into the fire's flickering eyes.

_Underneath the echoes_

_Buried in the shadows_

_There you are_

_Drawn into your mystery_

_I was just beginning_

_To see your ghost_

_But you must know_

The boys started to quiet down and looked at me but I ignored them.

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_The sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open _

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return_

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

_Watching me_

_so believe _

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_The sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

I could see in my peripheral vision that Jace was watching me with his arms crossed. His face still held a sad but arrogant look on his face from what happened between us earlier.

_For when the darkness comes_

I could still feel the press of his lips on mine. Urgent but soft. Wanting but careful.

_Be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_The sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

I stopped and they clapped. I could only look at easy who smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled my head against her shoulder.

"Hey, since you're here, how about one of you boys try something," a girl called out and the boys looked at one another.

"We don't sing," it was that dark haired boy who said it.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Maia said.

"How about a scary story," a boy called and he looked Hispanic.

"Fine," Camille said and sat next to Isabelle. She and the boy looked at each other and then broke away. He whispered something to Jace and Alec and they nodded. It was dark outside but I could still see Jace's shadow as he moved to stand behind me and Isabelle. I tensed but didn't look back at him.

The boy sat down on a log and then started the story.

"It starts with a group of boys wanting to raid a hotel…"

* * *

"Sometimes people can hear their screams for help but people are too scared to go into the hotel. But you don't know what could be behind you that can scare you. At. Any. Moment," he said and I was clutching Isabelle and she clutched me back. That story was scary as hell.

"BOO!" a voice yelled behind us and we screamed and jumped. I fell off the log and looked at a laughing Jace. I was huffing hard and the boys were laughing as well. The girls just startled t what had just happened. He walked around the log and held out a hand. I glared at him and stood up on my own. He had stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face.

"Okay, it's time for bed everyone. Thank you boys for coming over," Madeleine said and everyone started to head back.

"Here, I'll walk you back," Jace said and we started to walk back to my cabin. We didn't talk, which was fine by me, but I couldn't help but steal glances at him and seeing that he was doing the same.

"You hate me," it wasn't a question.

"I don't hate you," I said to him but he didn't look convinced.

"Clary, I didn't know why I kissed you back there but I want you to know that I isn't a trick or game I'm trying to do; it was a real kiss," he said to me. I couldn't bear to look at him right now.

"Please look at me," he begged and I did.

"What do you want me to say, Jace? That I'm in love with you because of it or that I want you to sleep with me? What do you want me to tell you?" I asked him. We had stopped walking and were staring at each other.

"I want you to tell me how you feel," he stated and I scoffed.

"I feel nothing," I seethed at him and I went to my cabin and slammed the door shut. I face planted myself into my pillow and screamed into it. It was a good thing Isabelle wasn't back yet. It was a good thing because I was crying.

I cried silently and I heard the door shut and Isabelle going to bed. I turned around so she couldn't see me still crying.

All night long, I kept tossing and turning in my sleep; remembering the words I said to Jace that had made me cry.

"_I want you to tell me how you feel."_

"_I feel nothing."_

* * *

**Here you go! AGAIN! I hope you like it and thank you for all the awesome reviews from you awesome people. So remember Raphael telling Jace and Clary in City of Bones about a group of boys going into the hotel? Well that was the story! Or part of it or not... Well... XP**

**Sweet Peril by Wendy Higgins is a fantastic book from the Sweet Trilogy, you should go read it.**

***When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat**

**Had to use a song from the Mortal Instruments Soundtrack but this was the only one that i could get everything...**

**So more questions! :D This is actually fun.**

** book or Ebook?**

** tall are you?**

** is your favorite book cover/covers?**

**Here are my answers.**

** Book because i want to feel it, i want to love it, i want it! Plus i like the smell of books. Don't you?**

**2.I'm exactly five feet. Going into high school as a small person. But being small has its advantages!**

** of the TMI and TDI covers are absolutely gorgeous. The Sweet Trilogy books are beautiful. I like the Grisha book covers and Throne of Glass is AWESOME!**

**Go read World Tour Problems and my new story called Mourning Period! :D Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee... I'll give you a cyber hug :D**


	7. Will You Be My Date?

Clary POV

I woke up early in the morning. It had to be around six in the morning; the sun rising and giving the camp a golden shine. I went to the bathroom and saw that my eyes were red and puffy, my skin was paler than usual, and I lacked my natural glow. I knew what had caused it and I shook my head at the thought. Jace started to come into my mind; his face showing a hurt and angry expression last night. It was my fault mostly because I actually felt something for him but somehow my mind and body rejected the feelings.

I flicked the knob and the cold water came running out of the sink, spraying me with cold water. I groaned and turned the knob down to stop the spray. _Just stop thinking about what happened last night; maybe it would be forgotten about._ Could it be forgotten about? Splashing water on my face, I let the coldness sting my face. Just like the water, my heart was cold and spilling out the emotions for Jace.

Isabelle POV

"I don't know. Maybe she's just depressed or something," Helen said. Aline, Helen, Maia, Camille, and I were sitting at a table outside. Talking about Clary; she was in a weird, depressing mood today. She didn't show to breakfast, told Madeleine that she didn't feel good so she can get out of the activities, and now she was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go talk to her. She told me she wanted to tell me something last night," I said to them and left to go find Clary. She wasn't in the cabin or near the lake. I checked the Dining Hall and the stage. Not there either. I went to the showers and then I heard it. The small whimper that escaped one of the stalls; it was open ajar and I peeked in. The shower was not on but yes, Clary was in there, and yes, she was crying. I opened the door wider and stepped in. She was sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees.

"Clary," I said and she jumped and looked up at me.

"Isabelle," she said. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it now," she told me but I shook my head.

"Clary, tell me; something happened and now you're all depressed," I said firmly and she took a deep breath.

"Last night, Jace decided to prank me, so he took my clothes. I ran after him and we fell together. He… kissed me. He told me that it wasn't a game and that he actually was going to tell me that he cared for me. I denied it. Then when he was walking me back to our cabin he said that he wasn't a game with me and that it was a real kiss. He wanted me to tell him how I felt," she choked out the last words, "I told him I felt nothing."

"Oh Clary," I said and she leaned on my shoulder. I gave her my sympathy but then Jace needed the sympathy too. Even if he was my neighbor for a few months, my parents knew his father and his deceased mother and he would come over and visit at times. After his mother died, he turned into a player, not caring for the feelings of girls. Now, Clary came into his life, he acts differently now. I saw how he looks at Clary.

"But I do like him. I don't know why I said that when I actually care for him but I think I'm just scared," she whispered and I held her tighter.

"It's okay to be scared at times like this. It's scary to have feelings for a boy like Jace. But I see how he looks at you, he acts differently now. I saw it when he sprayed the water at us. I saw the care when you were coughing. I don't think he was playing you, Clary," I said to her. She had stopped crying.

"I don't think I can face him again," Clary said and I nodded.

"C'mon, let's go eat," I said to her and helped her up.

"Okay," was all she said to me.

Alec POV

"It's been like this since we returned last night," I explained to the guys. We were in Simon's and Jordan's cabin. Jace was in the showers; I had been concerned about his negative mood when he came back into the cabin last night. He wouldn't talk to me about it.

"He was such sunshine at the girls' camp, what happened over there?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll go talk to Isabelle today, see if anything happened last night," I told them and they nodded. I left the cabin to go to mine. Jace had not come back yet. I took out my phone from under my pillow and texted Izzy.

**Hey Isabelle**

_Hey_

I looked outside and saw Jace making his way back to the cabin slowly.

**Do you have any idea what happened to Jace? He's acting so negative and depressed today**

I sat down on my bed while the door opened and Jace came through and threw his towel on his bed. Then he left again without a glance in my direction.

_To be honest, yes. Clary's been the same. How about we meet up and I'll tell you everything?_

**Okay, I'll see you ten**

The chatter was loud as all the boys and girls, except Clary and Jace, met at the trail where it separated the two camps.

"EVERYBODY, BE QUIET!" Isabelle yelled and it was instantly quiet. It was something I loved and something I was annoyed about with Izzy and her big mouth.

"So, Clary and Jace kissed, she told him that she felt nothing towards him even though she does, and now they're depressed," I summarized. She nodded.

"What do we do about it?" Camille asked. She and Raphael were standing real close to each other. I tried to think of some way to bring the sunshine back into both of them but nothing came to mind till Isabelle gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm helping Madeleine with the annual Camp Dance that's going to take place next week. We're going to invite the boys to join too. So, I we can get Clary and Jace together then maybe, they can come back to their old selves," she said. It wasn't a bad idea but it would be hard to get Jace to come 'cause of his negativity but it might just work.

I nodded, "Okay. Do whatever you can to get Clary to dance and then we'll get Jace to come and dance with her." She nodded.

"Let's just hope this works," she said with a bit of doubt.

* * *

_The next day_

"I don't want to go and but a stupid dress for the dance. I want to stay at camp," Clary whined but I rolled my eyes and dragged her to the camp sign and waited for the bus to come. We were going downtown to go buy dresses and other stuff for the dance.

The bus arrived and I dragged Clary on it and sat next to her. It wasn't fancy, just the regular yellow school bus but it was durable.

Clary was silent on the whole ride and it made me a bit sad about it. Yes, I've seen Clary have crushes before but this was not a crush, she really, really cared for Jace.

The bus dropped us off and was returning in one hour and thirty minutes. Ugh, not enough time for me! Every girl went every different way but of course my friends and I went to one of my favorite dress boutiques. We entered and I looked at all of the dresses displayed in front of me. There were so may but I had to choose one with the money I have. Madeleine had given everyone enough money to buy one dress and one pair of shoes.

I heard Clary groan. This is going to be the perfect day.

Clary POV

I hated shopping. Especially with Isabelle, she was a shopaholic. Didn't know when to stop. I sat in an overstuffed, pink arm chair and watched the others pick out dresses and going to try them on. I slumped in the chair and my mind wandered to Jace. _Jace…_

"Clary, go pick a dress!" Isabelle yelled from the other side of the shop. I sighed and for my own sake, picked up a random dress and sat back down. Isabelle came over and put her hands on her hips.

"What," I asked, bored.

"You need to try," she said.

"I did, see," I lifted the dress up and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I see that you picked up a dress that could fall off your body and expose you goodies to the boys; awesome pick, Clary," she said sarcastically and I threw the dress at her.

"You know I don't like shopping," I said to her and she grabbed my hand and made me get up.

"Just pick out a pretty dress and then some shoes and we'll go back to the camp and you can mope around as much as you like without me nagging you, okay?" she bartered and I sighed.

"Fine," she squealed at my answer and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

Isabelle POV

I gave Clary a bunch of dresses to try on. The girls and I were sitting on the arm chairs, waiting for Clary to come out with a random dress on.

"Does she have any clue on what we're planning to do?" Maia asked me and I shook my head.

"She had no clue," I answered to her. The curtains moved and Clary came out with a floor length baby blue dress with a silk white belt around her waist. I shook my head. Too Brides Maid.

She went back in and we resumed talking.

"While we're trying to set them up; what about the little pranks?" Aline asked and she had a point. That guys were distracted with Jace now, they left a hole of opportunity.

"Does anyone have an idea of what to do?" I asked them and they shook their heads. What else could we do? The curtain moved again and Clary had on a light pink dress with a back drop and bejeweled belt. I shook my head again. It looked like she was going to prom. This was not prom, this was camp. She turned around and left us again.

Then I had something.

"I think I know what to do. We'll need honey, whip cream, feathers, butter, and oil," I said. It was a weird combo but I think it would work out.

Clary came out again in a black dress with its hem scrunched up and poofed out from her waist to the middle of her thighs. It was strapless and the hem was streaked with multiple colors.

"Go try on the last one first and then I'll see which one looks best," I told her and she went to get the other dress on.

When she came out, it was the perfect dress for Clary. It was a white dress under black lace that took shapes of flowers, wide straps that fitted her frame perfectly and was to the tops of her knees.

"It's that one!" I said and she sighed in relief. She went back into the dressing room to put her jeans and t-shirt back on.

"So when are we doing it?" Helen asked.

"When the boys are at dinner."

* * *

They were all in the Dining Hall and we snuck over to the camp. We had got our stuff from the kitchen and our pillows and we brought our phones to record what happens. We decided to prank Simon and his roommate. We were lucky to find his cabin.

I spilled the oil in certain areas and spread the butter in the middle of the room. We had the whip cream in pans and put them on the table. The honey was in buckets and the feathers were with Maia and Camille. It was a good thing it was getting dark. We all hid in certain places; I was crouched in a little place between the bed and wall.

We waited for about fifteen minutes till the door open.

"You should try out, I think Matt would totally let you in," Simon said and then I heard an _oof_. I popped up and started to record. Simon and his friend fell to the ground and tried to get up but fell back to the ground.

"What the hell," his friend said and then Helen and Aline came and threw the honey at them with the buckets. It covered the two and Maia and Camille threw the feathers.

"Maia?" Simon's friend asked and she laughed at him. It was a good thing that we had boots on that wouldn't slip and slide. I held my phone to Aline, while I walked up to the two and grabbed the whip cream and smashed them in their faces.

"Isabelle?" it was Simon.

"Sorry Simon, but war is war," I said to him and he just smirked.

"Well, at least give me a hug," he said and I back up but he threw his arms around me; covering me with the stuff. The girls laughed harder. I had told them about my little relationship with Simon earlier and they freaked out with excitement. I laughed and looked at Simon.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you more," he said.

"Get a room!" complained Camille.

"We are in a room though," Simon said back to her.

"Well, get another room," she said.

"So anything new with Jace?" I asked Simon and sat at one of the chairs.

"No, he's been completely silent and been walking around by himself a lot," Simon answered.

"This dance better have the hope we need for the two," I muttered and we stayed silent after it.

Jace POV

"_I feel nothing."_

The words haunted me. Now, I was sitting near the lake shore. Everyone was at dinner and I was being a loner. I was hurt and sad. Yes, I'm a player that plays with girl's heart but Clary's different. She just brings out the best in me even if she isn't trying. She's the person that makes me catch my breath. _Clary…_ I wanted to see her, I want to feel her lips against mine again. I wanted her.

But she didn't feel the same way I did.

_Stop thinking of her. If you stop then maybe she'll go away._

Of course, she didn't. She would never go away. She's the first girl I had ever cared about, not like family, but someone that you meet, and then you go out, and maybe get married and I have a couple of kids. That kind of care.

I was angry too. Why do I keep trying then? I keep thinking of things to tell her that we were made to be together, blah, blah, blah. But if she didn't feel the same, what's the point then? I sighed. Maybe there is no us but couldn't we at least be friends then? I had to talk to her. But when I was standing up, starting to walk over to her camp; there was no point.

"Jace," it was her voice. The voice that has been haunting me.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I asked her but would not look at her.

"Can I talk to you, please?" her small voice was so frail. I couldn't say know. _Damn it, what did she do to me?_

"Fine." I still did not look at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said that night. I didn't mean it," she told me.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I felt something grab my hand and I looked down and saw a small pale hand in my big, rough ones. I looked into her green eyes and saw that her eyes were shining.

"I'll try if you're willing to try," she whispered to me.

Then, ever so slowly, I turned to face her all the way and stepped closely to her. She looked up at me while I looked down at her, I used my other hand to brush a stray hair from her cheek and brushed my thumb across her cheek bone. I leaned down to her and kissed her softly; wanting this to be perfect.

We separated for breath and I lay my forehead against hers.

"Of course I'm willing to try," I whispered to her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said again and I shook my head.

"Stop, it's all good now, Clary," I told her and she nodded her head.

"Jace," she said.

"Yeah."

"Will you be my date for the dance next week?" she asked me.

I smiled at her, "Sure, where something beautiful and something not that revealing. I don't want anyone looking at you like I do."

She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"I already bought the dress," she replied.

I scoffed. "Fine, but you're staying at my side, okay."

"Okay."

I leaned back down and kissed her again.

Now where was I going to get a tux now?

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long for this. it must have been agonizing. You all should thank GirlInHerOwnWorld since she PM'd me about updating. So do that. School's been a pain and that's one of the reasons i couldnt update and the second is that something's up with my ear and it hurts so maybe i think i have to go to the doctor.  
**

**So, a little twist huh. While Izzy and Alec plan on getting the two together at the dance, they already are! I wonder what will happen... The little prank was okay to me. I had a little trouble with it since it has been a long time since i updated, so my creative juices are leaving! So yeah... Review and whatever and have a nice day!**


	8. By Force

Clary POV

The week had passed by and I was so ready for this Camp Dance. I had the perfect dress and was going with Jace… my boyfriend. Boyfriend… I liked the sound of that, a lot. Jace and I had met some time during the weekend and of course, tried not to get caught at all. We were good but I wonder how long till we get caught. But it did not get in the way between us.

Today was the dance and Isabelle went crazy. She had to finish up the decorations around the Camp, get the food ready, etc. I watched as she raced back and forth around the place, and I swear she gave me the crazy eye.

"No, put it a little higher," Isabelle instructed to one of the girls who was hanging up white ribbons. Poor girl… I walked up to Isabelle and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? You've been going nonstop with this, I think you need to take a break," I suggested to her and she sighed. She plopped down on a bench and put her head in her hands. She looked too exhausted for a normal teenage girl but then, Isabelle wasn't your normal girl.

"Do you think the place looks okay?" she asked me and I took a survey around the place. It was more than okay, it was perfect. The outside was decorated with blue and white ribbons and balloons; I had a chance to look inside the places and they were beautiful, perfect for a dance. Isabelle was a hard worker. She could get anything to be perfect.

"Isabelle the place is beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a winning smile.

Oh, I couldn't wait for tonight! Most of the girls had dates for the dance already. At least would look at me and Jace as 'dates for the dance' and not boyfriend girlfriend. I haven't told Isabelle yet because for one, she was extremely busy, and two, she would freak out with over excited joy. Not something that I needed to deal with now.

"It's been a while since the boys' last pranked us," Isabelle commented.

"Yeah, I wonder why," I had to re-ask myself that, when _was _the last time they pranked us? Something had to be going on. "We should go and prank them then, get the flow back on, I guess."

"Right after I do this, okay," Isabelle said and I nodded. I walked backed to the cabin. Once there, I flopped on my bed and decided to take a nap.

Jace POV

Ugh, how can guys stand to be in these clothing? I swear I would rather eat Isabelle's food than wear this stupid tux. Luke had gotten us tuxes from town and we were trying them on. Of course I looked spectacular but this retched tie was getting on my nerves. I took it off around my neck and threw it unceremoniously in the room. Alec was off with Magnus somewhere, making out, I guess. I sat on my bed; to be honest I was nervous about tonight. I don't know why but I guess because I was going to be seen public with Clary. But as 'dates'. Clary… I sighed, I needed to see her again. She just has this pull on me.

The door opened and Alec and Magnus walked in. Magnus' arm around Alec's shoulder.

"Hey," I greeted them and they both nodded at me.

"Ready for tonight, Goldie Locks?" Magnus asked and I twitched at the stupid nickname.

"Sure," I answered to them. Alec whispered something to Magnus and he nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them and they looked startled for a moment till Alec said, "Nothing that you need to know."

_Night time_

Isabelle POV

I was on my putting on my heels when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and saw that it was Alec.

"Hello."

"Hey, so when do you want to start operation 'get Clary and Jace to make up'?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, how about…," I was deep in thought and then I knew when, "I know, how about the Partner Dance. You know the others that don't have dates get partners to dance with and that will be the perfect time to do so!"

"Okay, we'll meet you there," he said and clicked off.

"Hey Isabelle, can I borrow some lip gloss?" Clary came in with her black heels in her hands.

"Yeah, its somewhere in my bag," I told her while strapping my heels up. She walked over to the bag and searched through it till she took out a pale pink lip gloss. I watched as she put it on at the mirror. She caught me looking and turned.

"What is it? Do I look okay?" she asked and turned back around to fix her hair and makeup. I sighed and walked over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "Clary you look beautiful." She did look beautiful. Her white and black lace dress showing off her figure, a section of her hair was in a waterfall braid and was held with a bobby pin, and her makeup was light but look great.

"You sure," she asked in a small voice and I laughed at her. This was a side that I have never seen of Clary before. For one, she would never get caught wearing a dress and did not like dressing up, she was a casual wear type of girl. Not caring what she looked like, till now.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive that you look ready for the dance," I assured her and she sighed.

"Now put on your shoes so we can leave," I told her and she just roll her eyes.

Alec POV

"Isabelle really outdone herself," I muttered. Jace nodded.

The place was decent enough but there was no sign of Clary or Isabelle. Where was she? Then I saw them. Isabelle was in a silver dress that stopped at the tops of her knees and Clary was in a white and black dress that looked great on her but if she maybe added a glittery belt then… Wait, what? _I'm spending too much time with Magnus._

I shook my thoughts away as the two came near. Clary looked at the ground and Jace looked away a bit. Was it me or Jace… _blushing_? No, Jace never blushed. Maybe because this was awkward between him and Clary to be this close to each other after what had happened.

"Hey Iz," I said to her and gave a glare to her.

"Hey," she said with a confused look at my glare.

"We are so glad that you all could make it," Madeleine was at the stage area. "How about we give a huge thanks to Isabelle who helped with everything."

Everyone clapped for her and she beamed a white smile.

"So everyone, please enjoy the dance and carry on," she said and left. I looked back at Isabelle and saw that Clary was gone.

"Where did Clary go?" I asked.

"Better yet, where did Jace go?" Jace… I looked where he was standing and saw that he was not there. Where'd they go?

"Maybe they couldn't bear to be close to each other," Magnus suggested.

Well, damn…

Jace POV

"You look beautiful," I said while kissing her. We had managed to sneak off together and go someplace more secluded. We were in the Shack making out. I had her up on the counter while I stood between her legs and held her waist.

"You don't look bad yourself," she muttered and I smiled against her. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck and heard her sigh.

"Jace," her voice called out. I made a sound to her that I was listening.

"Did something happen between Alec and Isabelle? They've been texting each other a lot lately," she told me and I lifted my face from her neck.

"I don't know. I noticed it too but when I asked Alec he told me it was nothing," I said and she sighed. "But enough thinking about the two of them, it's just you and me now."

She smiled and brought me closer to her. I leaned in and kissed her. She sighed against me and deepened it. God, it was never tiring kissing her. She was everything that I needed. I was so lost in Clary, that I did not hear someone calling my name.

"Jace," it was Clary.

"Hmm," I hummed against her.

"Someone's coming," I stiffened and helped her down from the counter. We ducked in the corner behind boxes and peeked the corner.

"I don't know where she went, wherever she is, she needs to come back for the music." It was Madeleine; I saw Clary face palm herself quietly and I tried not to laugh. The door closed and she stood up.

"I totally forgot about that," she said and sighed.

"Then let's go back then," I said; picking up my tie that was discarded some time ago. I tried to do it correctly but it didn't work. Clary laughed quietly and came to help me with it. I watched as she did it with her small fingers.

"It's been a long time since I did this," she said in a soft voice.

"It has?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I used to have an older brother, he didn't know how to put on a tie so I would always help him with it," she answered to me.

"What happed to your brother?"

"My Mom and Dad divorced and he went with Dad. We would talk sometimes but I haven't seen him since. He's supposed to be graduating college by now."

This was a piece of her past she was sharing with me. I should appreciate that she was opening up more to me.

"There," she finished and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and pulled her to me.

"No problem."

Isabelle POV

Where on Earth could she be?! Clary had been gone for at least twenty five minutes and she was nowhere to be found including Jace. I looked all over the place but still no Clary.

"Hey Iz," that voice. I spun around and saw Clary.

"Where have you BEEN?!" I yelled and she flinched.

"Sorry, I forgot to do something," she told me and I sighed.

"You could've at least told me where you were going, but none of that matters right now, go up there," I said pushing her up on the stage.

She greeted the guy that was up there and then a song came on. They enhanced and did whatever with the song to make it hypnotizing.

I walked to where Alec and his friends were. I sat down and sighed.

"So Clary's here but what about Jace?" Alec said and then, speak of the Devil.

"'Sup," Jace greeted. He plopped right next to Alec and acted as if nothing happened.

"Where've you been?"

"Just went for a walk," Jace answered and looked up at Clary who was holding a pair of headphones in her hands and messed around with the sound board.

"Sure you did," Magnus muttered.

"What did you say?" Jace sneered at Magnus.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

I nudged Alec and pointed my head at Clary's direction. He nodded and turned to Jace.

"So, Jace, do you have someone to dance with for the Partner Dance?" Alec asked him and Jace's eyebrows went up.

"Uhh.."

"How about Clary, she doesn't have anyone to dance with," I suggested with a I saw him tense up. He cannot still have a grudge against her, can he?

"I -," before Jace could finish, Simon came over.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Simon," Jace jumped up as if Simon had saved his life.

"Um, I think I should get something to drink," and with that Jace left.

"Thanks a lot Simon," I said and he gave a confused look.

"You're welcome?"

"If we can't get him to dance with Clary by talking to him then we just have to use force. You guys drag Jace to the middle of the area and I'll get help with Clary," I said and left them.

Alec and Isabelle POV (_Alec__**Isabelle)**

**I waited for Clary to get down from the stage. The guy put on a slow song and I grabbed Clary by the arm. Aline and Maia helping me when she started to protest.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked.**

"**I know that you and Jace are still not talking to each other and we can't see you all depressed from what happened so you two need to dance and make up," I told her and she gave a confused look.**

"**But Isabelle-"**

"**No buts, just dance."**

_We found Jace near the buffet table and we grabbed him. He gave a startled cry and looked at us._

"_What are you guys doing?" he yelled._

"_You have to dance with Clary. You can't be mad at her for the rest of your life," I said to him._

"_What are you talking about?" he said._

"_Just dance with her!" Magnus yelled._

"**Isabelle do you have to do this?" Clary asked and I nodded.**

"**If you're not going to dance with him then you'll have to dance with him by force."**

"_You have to dance with her, for your very sake of it," Simon said._

_I saw Isabelle and the others with Clary and I looked at the guys; we pushed Jace near the center and stumbled._

**Jace stumbled a bit and then straightened up. We grabbed Clary and pushed her to Jace and she tripped but Jace caught her.**

"**You think this is going to work?" Aline asked.**

"**It has to."**

Clary POV

I looked up at Jace and he looked back at me.

"You okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Those guys are a pain. They kept telling me to dance with you," he said.

"You too, huh," I sighed.

"You mean the same happened to you?"

"With Isabelle and the others." I looked down and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"But at least we're together."

I smiled and held him. We swayed with the music, his chin resting on top of my head.

"I think we should tell them about us. Isabelle thinks that I'm still sad and depressed," I told him and he laughed.

"Yeah but don't go yet. Just stay here for a bit," he said.

"I wasn't going to move."

* * *

**I am BACK, baby! Sorry it has been a long time since i have updated. I have my excuses. I have this project that i have to do and it takes at least a month to do it, at least i have a partner :D. I've been rewatching Inuyasha and Inuyasha The Final Act. I love it! I've been drawing a lot and been taking classes for piano. And then the common laziness.**

**I watched the City of Bones movie (a week after it came out) and i loved it and then wanted to punch someone in the throat at the same time. I give it B- C+. What upsets me the most is the part with Hodge and Valentine and throughout that the ending. So what's your rating of the movie. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
